Aqua phobia
by marbienl
Summary: Pre-LOTR. Since his childhood afraid of water, Estel (Aragorn) takes a different route through the forest than Legolas. Both are surveying the surroundings for orcs. But what happens when the young ranger is the one that encounters them? Complete
1. 1

**Title: Aqua phobia  
  
**Author**: marbienl  
  
**Disclaimer**: not mine, just wish I did. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
**Summary**: since his childhood afraid for water, Estel takes a different route through the forest than Legolas. Both are surveying the surroundings for orcs. But what happens when the young ranger is the one that encounters them?  
  
**A/N**: this story is not for ones with a weak stomach when it comes to breaking bones and stuff. So I'd advise those of you not to read it. The rest who are willing: R&R!    
  
~~~  
  
_Prologue  
  
_Estel, also known as Strider, ranger of the north, was riding through the forest, returning home after being gone for nearly a year while journeying almost all of Middle Earth. On the way back he had decided to visit Legolas and when he had arrived at his friend's home, the two had spent many hours talking. They told each other what had happened since the last time they had seen each other and the elven prince took his human friend out hunting – both still trying to shoot one of the white does that lived in the forest and never succeeding…  
  
After a month in Mirkwood, Estel decided it was time to resume the rest of his journey; he needed to inform his father on the happenings in the south. Evil was slowly stirring and the elves needed to be aware of this danger.    
  
Legolas had decided to come along so he could visit Elladan and Elrohir, but in truth he just wanted to spend some more time with the ranger. Never before had he feared the passing of time as much as he did recently – knowing that Estel would receive Ilúvatar's Gift to Men one day…  
  
~~~  
  
Estel was tired, as was his horse, but they were both filled with a longing for home which kept them going. It was not safe to rest here for the night as the wind brought a warning to his ears: a terrible howling that only one sort of creature could make – wargs. If those fell beasts were near, so were orcs.   
  
But that was not the only sound that disturbed the peace of the night. In the distance, Estel could hear the sound of a waterfall. He shuddered; it was because of the water that he rather took the longer way through the forest. He had been scared of water ever since…  
  
_No! Don't think about it._ Estel thought to himself and kept on riding.  
  
Estel had told Legolas that he would go through the forest and check things out. The elf had decided to travel the path near the water, taking the shorter road and also looking out for trouble. The ranger had yet to tell his friend the real reason that he took the forest path…  
  
~~~   
  
There was no moon this night and that made riding hard, but luckily, Estel's horse had sharp eyes and recognized the surroundings. But then, something happened that neither the horse nor the rider had expected; there was a loud clang and then the horse bucked, throwing it's rider from its back to land painfully on the forest floor. Dazed, Estel looked at his horse and saw the cause – it had stepped into a metal trap and its leg was held tight by it.  
  
Before Estel could stand up and go to his horse, he heard orcs coming closer, no longer quiet now that their prey was on the ground. Estel stood up just as he heard a screech from his horse. A black arrow had pierced its body near the heart and it was dying. The ranger started to run away when all of a sudden, he was surrounded by both orcs and wargs. The orcs held their scimitars up threateningly, ready to start hacking away. His hand went to the hilt of his sword.  
  
"Hands off, Longshanks!" Growled one of the orcs, holding his scimitar under the ranger's neck.   
  
~~~   
  
**TBC**  
  
**


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just wish that I did… sigh. They belong to the wonderful professor named J.R.R Tolkien…  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Estel withdrew his hand and immediately, two orcs grabbed his arms tight, bruising the soft flesh. The orc that had spoken to him growled something in the dark tongue and another orc came with a pair of iron shackles. With a malicious sneer on its ugly face, the orc went behind the ranger and put them on the man's wrists, pinning his arms behind his back. Estel winced as they bit into his flesh, being too tight.  
  
The orc came closer and breathed in his face. "Too bad we haven't got time to finish you properly as we would want." It said. "Lugburtz wants something else done and soon! We're preparing an attack on the elven refuge nearby and we can't let you warn them. We still have much to plan, traps to set up, but within a week we'll attack and kill them all. We'll just dispose of you somewhere." Then it turned back and shouted some orders.   
  
The orcs holding his arms forced him to move along. A warg was on each side of him, growling at him and showing off their sharp teeth. Estel was beginning to panic inside, what were they going to do? His panic grew as the sound of the waterfall was becoming louder. He refused to move any further when he realized this.  
  
The orcs shouted at the lead orc, who turned around and walked back to their prisoner. He looked into Estel's eyes and saw fear there. It smiled and trailed one sharp nail across the ranger's cheek.  
  
"Afraid of the water, are we?" It snarled. "Then I have just the thing for you." It said something to the two orcs holding him and turned in the direction of the waterfall.  
  
Still, Estel refused to move and the lead orc came back. It hit the man with a great force in the face and nodded to the orcs holding him. All of a sudden they changed their grips to one of his legs; one holding his upper leg and the other holding him near the ankle. Then in one great move, one gave a great jerk at the leg causing it to bend in a way a leg is not meant to be. There was a sickening crunch and Estel's pain filled cry rang through the night. The same process was repeated with his other leg.  After that they dropped him on the floor and kicked him several times in his ribs.  
  
The lead orc had enough – this was fun, but taking too much time! He shouted for the others to stop. They seemed disappointed, but did as was told.  
  
Estel panted when they were done with him. His legs caused him unbearable pain and he was sure that several of his ribs were broken.  
  
_Legolas, I could really use your help._ He was sure that Legolas had heard his cries when the orcs had broken his legs. _Be careful, my friend. I would not see you in the hands of these fell creatures…  
  
_Then the two orcs grabbed him under the armpits and dragged him between them, seemingly making it a game to cause as much pain as possible as their prisoner's useless legs bumped against all in their way.  
  
Estel silently begged for the blessed darkness to take him, but it did not…  
  
~~~   
  
It was all too soon when they stopped moving. Estel looked up from his slumped position and saw that they were at the top of the waterfall. The lead orc was nowhere in sight.  
  
Estel frowned, where was it? His question was soon answered as from out of the rock they were standing on, the creature came.  
  
"This is where we part." It said to him, taking him by one arm and dragging him to a hole in the rock. Once the black dots in front of his vision disappeared, Estel looked inside and noticed that it was a cave of some sort. The lead orc slung him over one shoulder and went inside the cave. Estel could see that there was a pool, constantly being filled by some of the water of the waterfall and leaving the cave through a relatively small opening.   
  
The lead orc dropped him roughly to the ground and held one of his arms. Not having the strength or the will to fight, Estel slumped. The orc released one of his wrists, using a key that had been at his belt. Then the orc roughly jerked Estel in a sitting position. The human sat with his back against a stalactite that ran from the top to the bottom of the cave. The orc wrenched his arms backwards and fastened the shackle back in place.   
  
The hideous creature sneered and walked to where the water left the cave. There was a huge boulder lying near which the orc moved in front of the water's exit. This blocked the exit and would slowly cause the filling of the cave and its captive to be drowned.  
  
"Farwell, human." It sneered back at Estel. "May you suffer before you die!" It turned around and started climbing out of the cave.  
  
Panic setting in and forgetting about dignity, Estel pleaded with the orc. "No, don't leave me here!" The orc smiled cruelly back at him and was soon out of the cave. Estel shouted after him, desperate: "Don't leave me alone… Don't leave me! Please!" But it was of no use – the orc was gone.  
  
Estel looked at the rising water; it already covered half of his legs. At this rate, he would be dead within the hour. Estel fought hard to get loose, but didn't make any progress; the only thing he did was aggravating his injuries. He slumped in his bindings, biting his lip to keep from crying out as he tried to control the pain.   
  
"I'm all alone…" He whispered, panic clouding his memories. He looked at the cave's exit. "Come back…"  
  
~~~  
  
**TBC**


	3. 3

**Sue: you're right – under normal circumstances he wouldn't beg the orcs because he knows it won't do him any good. So can you imagine what terror he must be in to give it a try anyways?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, just wish that I did… sigh. They belong to the wonderful professor named J.R.R Tolkien…  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Legolas was concerned. Darkness and a sense of foreboding had crept in his heart when he heard the howling of wargs. Orcs were sure to be near. He looked up, startled, when he heard a screech. It sounded like something was injured.  
  
_Estel!  
  
_He turned his horse towards where he had heard the sound and urged it on. Aragorn was in trouble! He was only ten minutes in his ride when he heard a terrible scream, soon followed by another. There was no mistaking it – that had been the agonized voice of his friend!  
  
Legolas halted his horse. Orcs had captured Estel, there was no doubt about this. He had to be silent and see how many there were; it would do neither him nor Estel any good if he went in blind and they both ended up dead because of his foolishness.  
  
He silently went further, urging his horse to following them from a safe distance. It was some time later when he entered a clearing of sorts. He recognized Estel's horse – dead, a black feathered arrow piercing its chest. Near the animal lay Estel's pack and Legolas picked it up as he started reading the signs. He saw the prints of many orcs and some of wargs. They had left about half an hour before he had arrived. Legolas followed the signs and stumbled upon some new ones. It seemed that at this point the orcs had been carrying _No, dragging_ something with them. There also was blood in the clearing: Estel's.  
  
Angered by the orcs, Legolas swiftly followed the trail. It dead ended when it lead to a rock plateau high up the waterfall. The elf stayed for a moment in the safety of the forest, listening for any sounds. He heard it, far away – the orcs! They had changed course completely, leading away from the waterfall and heading back the way they had come from. Legolas frowned. Why were they walking in circles?  
  
Confused, Legolas searched the ground with his eyes, hoping for any sign that could tell him where his young friend was. His eyes found what they were looking for when he saw blood on the ground.   
  
_All right, so you passed here. But where are you now, my friend?  
  
_He searched the ground for any more signs, but there were none. He walked a little further ahead, nearer the waterfall when his eyes stumbled upon it. There was a hole in the ground! Quickly, he hurried to the hole and looked inside. At the edge of his vision he noticed something lying that did not fit into the scenery, but he did not care for what it was at the moment.  
  
He was both relieved and concerned at the same time. He had found his friend, but there was water filling up the cave. It was already up to the human's neck!  
  
Legolas went inside the cave and examined his friend more closely. He was bleeding from a gash on the side of his face. He was staring ahead, shivering in the freezing water, not seeming to notice the arrival of his friend. His lips were moving soundlessly.  
  
"Estel?" Legolas said softly.  
  
For a while, there was no reaction, so Legolas repeated his query. Estel slowly looked up, his eyes glassy, not really seeing the elf before him.  
  
"How are you doing, my friend?" He asked.  
  
When there was no answer, Legolas gently felt Estel's body for broken bones or other wounds. He turned grim when he felt the man's broken ribs and he moved further down. Estel's arms were held prisoner by shackles around the stalactite he was sitting against. Now the elf moved on to the man's legs. Estel breathed in sharply at even the slightest touch and started fighting his bonds.  
  
Legolas whispered soothingly to him in elvish until his friend calmed somewhat, stroking the hair out of the young one's eyes. He closed his eyes for a second, dismayed and horrified by the state of Estel's legs; they had been cruelly broken.  
  
But now his friend needed to get out of this cave – immediately! The water was rising fast! Yet how to get the shackles off? Legolas suddenly remembered the thing that had been lying outside. Envisioning it in his mind, he recognized them as metal keys. He turned around and started climbing his way out of the cave, his mind set on retrieving the keys to try them out, when Estel shouted at him, sounding hysteric.  
  
 "Don't leave me! Please… Legolas, don't leave me…" Estel's voice became a whisper. "… like they did." Legolas turned around, catching the whisper. His heart was breaking for his friend, but he needed the keys.  
  
"Estel, I'll be right back. I need the keys to get you out of here."  
  
The ranger was shaking his head slowly the entire time. He started to breathe faster and faster – not seeming to get the air he needed and, concerned, Legolas returned to his side. He touched his friend's cheek, it felt cold. "Estel? Breathe deeply, slowly, come on. Breathe in for me…"  
  
Estel did not seem to hear him, but he calmed down some when he felt the touch of his friend. His glazed eyes met those of the elf and he whispered in a small voice: "Don't leave me."   
  
Legolas stroked his cheek. "I won't." Legolas thought deeply on what to do. Suddenly, he had it. He took the smallest of his elven knives and went behind his friend. He started picking the lock on one of the shackles. Legolas had not done this many times and Estel started to struggle, trying to get free from the shackles, but only injuring himself further. Legolas started murmuring soothingly in elvish, calming his friend down ere he cut him with the sharp knife. After a couple of minutes, it was free – and none too soon. The water had reached the top of Estel's lips and it seemed that the human was having difficulties breathing again, staring unseeing ahead of him, as if remembering something.  
  
"It's a good thing that you taught me some human tricks, Estel. They certainly come in handy." He said to bring the ranger's mind to other thoughts. He carefully took Estel in his arms and laid him over one shoulder, careful of his injured ribs. Estel gave a soft cry and then went limp in the elf's grip – he had lost consciousness. Thankful that his friend wouldn't feel the oncoming pain the jostling certainly would bring, he climbed out of the cave with his precious charge.  
  
~~~  
  
**TBC****


	4. 4

**  
Sue: thanks that you enjoy reading my stories. I really like people telling me that :) As for Legolas checking Estel first before getting him out: **

It's not the fact that Legolas didn't think to get him out immediately: when he thought about it, he unconsciously realized that he needed to know what condition Estel was in. Could he stand? How much could the ranger help himself? How badly hurt _was he? And since Legolas is an elf, he could quickly check up on him and figure it out. Once he knew, he could get him out (I hope this sounds logical, it really does when it's all in my mind, sigh…) Just know it didn't take all that long… Hope you like the next chppie!  
  
**grumpy**__:thanks for the review! Sigh, I really like them – I never knew until I started to write how much they mean… hmm, perhaps I should start blackmailing you guys: no updates until I get at least 5 reviews for a chappie! ;)  
  
**Nili**__: *sniff*, my favourite writer and reviewer – glad you're back! But you know the screeching? That was the horse, so don't blame Legolas – he's blond ;) (no insult meant to blond people, I know most are smart). One thing though: "what's wrong, no picking on me this time? Have you finally accepted that you will die of frustration? Well, come on girl; it's not so bad… Is it?" You know, if you give me some nice ideas, I'm sure I'll manage bigger chappies. Patience, that's what I need; just make the reader suffer through the slow progress described in _many_ words… Perhaps in a next story. ;) Sorry, this is again a short one, hope you like it anyways…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, just wish that I did… sigh. They belong to the wonderful professor named J.R.R Tolkien…  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
When they were out, Legolas carried Estel a little further until they had reached the cover of the woods. There he gently laid the young human on the grass and picked at the second lock until it finally released the ranger's wrist. He threw the shackles some distance away, angry when he saw what damage they had done to his friend. His wrists were raw, almost bare to the bone and bleeding, the imprint of the shackles still visible. Estel had struggled wildly against his bonds, no doubt about it.   
  
Small tremors had ran through his friend while he had been in the water, but now he started to tremble even worse in the cold night air and his lips were blue with the cold. Remembering the pack that he bore on his back, Legolas started rummaging through it until he found a dry shirt. Estel needed to get dry and warm. The elf whistled and soon, his own horse appeared and stood beside him, gently nudging Estel with its soft nose.   
  
"Don't worry, Talei, Estel is strong. He will make it." He said to the animal as he rummaged through his own pack that hung from his horse's saddle. _I hope so._ Legolas took out a blanket and knelt down besides the unconscious ranger. He needed to get into dry clothes, but the elf was loathe to take off his leggings for fear of the jostling it would bring. His friend had been abused bad enough already.  
  
"Estel?" He queried. When there was no answer, Legolas started to carefully take off the man's shirt and drying him with the blanket. "It's all right now, little one. I'm just going to put something dry on you and stem the bleeding and then we will make haste towards your father." The elf was not certain if the human could hear him, but he continued his monologue throughout his ministrations, hoping that the tone of his voice and the elven words came through and calmed Estel's mind.  
  
Estel's chest was a myriad of bruises and Legolas could easily recognize the imprint of heavy orc boots. Checking to see that none of the ribs had broken through the skin, he put the dry clothes on his friend and wrapped his own cloak around him. Next he wrapped Estel's wrists in some bandages which he always kept in his pack, staunching the bleeding. He did the same for the cut on Estel's face.  
  
When he came to Estel's legs, the elf was uncertain what to do. They needed to be immobilized. Legolas gently stroked his friend's hair and sighed. _The road home will be hard on you.  
  
_The elf scanned his surroundings, looking for anything that might work as a splint. His eyes came to rest on some nearly straight branches; they would have to do.  
  
He slowly stood up and touched Talei's neck. "Keep an eye on him for just a moment, dear friend."  
  
Talei whinnied and moved his head up and down, seeming to nod in acquiescence before moving his head down and placing his nose near Estel's neck, warming the pale skin with his breath.  
  
Legolas walked to the branches and had just picked them up, when Talei whinnied. Legolas looked back and saw Estel moving just the tiniest bit. Hurrying back, he laid the branches nearby and knelt next to the ranger, stroking his forehead.  
  
"Hush, Estel."  
  
Estel's eyes flickered halfway open; they were still glazed, but no longer from terror – shock was setting in. __Why is my sight so fuzzy? He thought as he tried to focus on the blurred figure in front of him. He vaguely remembered traveling with his Mirkwood friend before… _Before what?_ He moved his lips, trying to ask the figure in front of him,__ but no sound came out. The ranger frowned and squinted his eyes, rewarded for his efforts when his sight focused for the briefest of moments and allowed him to see his companion. Comforted by what he saw, but still confused as to what had happened, he tried again. "L-legolas? Where…"  
  
The elf laid a finger on the man's lips. "Shh, little one. You're out of the cave and the orcs are gone, we're in the forest and soon, Talei will bear us back to your father. I must try and immobilize your legs first though."  
  
The young man wearily closed his eyes, not even responding to Legolas calling him 'little one'. He always fiercely defended that he was considered a grown up man among his own kind.    
  
Legolas went through his own pack and produced a small bottle. "Estel?"   
  
Estel slowly moved his head, indicating he had heard.   
  
"I'm going to lift you so you can swallow something." Legolas went behind the ranger and gently lifted him so that his head rested on the elf's stomach. Legolas held the bottle against Estel's lips and tipped it back slowly. The young ranger swallowed without hesitation; trusting his friend implicitly. Soon the bottle was empty – it was only a few minutes later when he seemed to sag, being sent into blessed unconsciousness and free of pain.  
  
Legolas laid his friend down on the ground again; glad the potion was quick in giving the wanted relief. He then used the branches and several other bandages and immobilized Estel's legs. After he was satisfied with his work, he gently picked the human up in his arms. Now came the hard part – getting him home. Making a stretcher and having Talei drag it wouldn't work – the road would not permit it and it would jostle his friend too much. So that left only one option – Estel would have to ride on Talei's back.  
  
Legolas winced with the prospect of what he had to do – he knew his friend's legs should stay level right now, but his worried mind did not see any other way than to sit him up on his horse. Luckily it would not take very long before he reached the elven home, _then_ his young friend would get the help and rest he needed…  
  
Talei knew what the elf wanted and he bent through his knees, making it easier for Legolas to place the human on his back. When Estel was on, he carefully rose, making sure that the young ranger did not fall off. He was very fond of the human, who often gave him some sweet sugar lumps when he thought his elf friend was not looking.   
  
As soon as Estel was on the horse, his body slumped forward towards Talei's neck. Worried, Legolas placed his hand on his friend's shoulder – steadying him. When he was sure that the man would not fall down for the moment, the elf quickly picked up Estel's bag again and attached it to the saddle.   
  
Finally… now he could start the way back towards Estel's father. Legolas winced; dreading Lord Elrond's reaction when he once more received his foster-son in bad health. He jumped onto Talei's back and sat behind his friend, gently lifting him up by the shoulders and placing him in an upright position again. "You know your father is going to ban you from ever leaving home again, don't you?" He whispered, guiding his friend's head to rest on his shoulder. Of course, there was no response from the unconscious figure.  
  
"Hold on, Estel." Legolas whispered to his friend. "Hurry, Talei. On to Rivendell!"  
  
And Talei sped away, careful of the way he ran so the young ranger on his back would not be jostled too much. It was a couple of hours later when they arrived in sight of the Last Homely House.   
  
~~~  
  
**TBC**  
  
_


	5. 5

**Lina**** Skye: alas! It's not soon, but here it is finally! Hope you like it! Would you _please_ update your story again? Pretty please?  
  
**Sue**: nah… don't worry about Elrond, he's as calm as a new born kitten… really!  
  
**Nili**: surprise! Just for you because of the favour you did me. It's a REAL chapter! LOL And no… I have not forgotten about the orcs, it'll just be awhile before we see them again… Hope you like this CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, just wish that I did… sigh. They belong to the wonderful professor named J.R.R Tolkien…  
  
A/N: I have no idea if Glorfindel knew Elrond when Elros was still around, but for this story, just assume that he did.  
  
*** indicates dreaming  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
When Legolas saw the Last Homely House, his spirits lifted; help was near!  
  
Estel lay against him, still cold to the touch and clammy. Whereas he had been sleeping peacefully nearly the entire ride, the young man started to twitch every now and then; whatever he was dreaming, it wasn't pleasant…  
  
*** _"Careful of those rocks now, Estel, they're slippery. You don't want to get all wet if you fall in the lake, now do you?" Elladan said to a six year old Estel.  
  
The child giggled. "Ow, come on Eldan. Catch me if you can!" And the boy ran off as fast as he could, though careful of the small and slippery stones.  
  
The elf chased after the human boy, making sure to slow his usual fast pace to keep some distance between them so that Estel would think he was winning.  
  
"When I get my hands on you, I will tickle you until you are blue in the face!" Threatened the elf, trying to keep his smile hidden from the boy.  
  
"You have to catch me first, Eldan!"  
  
Just when Elladan was preparing to fasten his pace and catch his human brother, a strange thing happened. The ground trembled for a short moment and both elf and human halted, trying to keep their balance on the stones. When it was finished, a questioning look was on the boy's face.  
  
"I'm not sure little one. Perhaps…" He never finished the sentence as he was interrupted by another tremble, this one more forceful and lasting longer as well.  
  
Estel tried to keep his balance on the slippery stones, but this time, it was no use. With the second tremble, being too powerful for the small human, he slipped and fell backwards… ***  
  
_With a gasp, the young ranger awoke, looking frantically around himself and only calming when he felt the reassuring presence of his elven friend behind him. He tensed slightly as he heard the sound of the waterfalls – the nightmare still fresh in his mind.  He released a somewhat relieved sigh once he recognized the sounds they made. He had noticed from an early age on that waterfalls and rivers all have their own specific sounds and the rumble he could hear now was the one that only the waterfalls of Rivendell made. Was he home?  
  
Straining his tired eyes, Estel looked around. The blurry shape of his childhood home greeted him and that's when he realized that he was indeed home. He forced himself to relax, resting his full weight on the elf behind him again. _Ada__ will make sure it won't hurt me again…  
  
When Legolas felt his friend tense, he started singing softly to him with his beautiful voice – a song about love and hope. And whether the human heard him or not, it seemed to have a calming effect.  
  
It was only a few minutes later when they rode through the gates of the Last Homely House.  
  
~~~  
  
Talei trotted to the front doors of the house and stopped. Legolas made sure that Aragorn was balanced before first hopping off himself. Then he waited for Talei to bend through his knees so he could easily take the young ranger in his arms.  
  
"Thank you, my friend. You have done well." He said softly to Talei, nodding to the horse before turning the other way – towards the house.  
  
He walked up the stairs and was wondering how he was going to open the heavy doors without releasing his precious charge, when all of a sudden, they opened. Startled, Legolas took a step back. However, he misjudged the distance between the steps and he feared he would fall down the stairs – his foot was already slipping! – when he managed to recover his balance. And it was a good thing that he did, but it was unfortunate that he jostled the human in his arms in the process. Estel pressed his face into the elf's tunic and whimpered softly.  
  
The blonde elf first calmed his friend before looking up, a cold fire burning in his eyes – annoyed that he had been startled so and looking for who was the cause of this. When his eyes found the person, his expression turned into relief while the other's expression turned into worry.  
  
~~~  
  
Elrohir had been arguing with Elladan; one of their playful arguments that seemed to spring up out of thin air and seemed to be about nothing important at all. If their mood was like it, this kind of argument could last for several days and drive their poor father mad along with anyone else coming in their path. Where they got this bickering from was a mystery to the ancient elf. But there was one elf, who saw familiar behaviour from times long ago.   
  
Glorfindel had known Elrond for a very long time – when Elros, his twin brother, had still been alive. Long before the choice of a mortal or an immortal life had lain before them, they too had had arguments like the young Noldor elves; going on without the end in sight and driving poor Gil-Galad to the brink of insanity. The stunts they had pulled made those of the younger twins seem insignificant.   
  
But, as Elrond and Elros had their times of argument and mischief making, so did they have times when they were serious – real leaders of their people as they became more mature in spirit as time passed. This would be the same for the younger twins; they would grow up but all too soon and their merry making would dwindle as the time came that their father sailed West.   
  
And so it was that as the twins were arguing, Elrohir roughly opened the door, seemingly unaware of much else besides his brother and their bickering.   
  
When Elrohir saw Legolas – and the one he was carrying home – he turned around as fast as he could and ran to his father's chambers.  
  
Legolas, who had been about to say something to Elrohir, was left behind; stupefied. Then a confused Elladan walked out, looking for the cause of his brother's odd behaviour.  
  
Like his brother; when he spotted the two in front of him, his gaze turned worried. He looked down at his human brother, who seemed unaware of his surroundings. "Estel?" He queried softly. When there was no response, he looked at the prince. "Legolas? What happened?"  
  
Legolas started walking towards his friend's room – knowing his way around from the other times he had visited. "Orcs…" Was all he said.  
  
Elladan, who had been following them anxiously, stopped dead in his tracks for a moment – a pained look crossing his face as older memories surfaced…  
  
Legolas, oblivious to the fact that he had lost the other elf, continued on walking; up the stairs and down the hall to his friend's room and there he gently laid him down on his bed. He was surprised when glazed eyes tried to focus on him.  
  
"You're safe now, my friend. You're back home in Rivendell." The elf said, watching as the eyes slowly drifted shut.  
  
~~~  
  
Elladan finally managed to pull himself out of his memories and continued after his old friend. When he entered Estel's room, he smiled wryly, seeing the blonde elf speaking softly to his brother as he removed the many layers that covered him.   
  
Slowly, he walked to just behind Legolas, only now noticing the small shivers going through the human. He let his eyes roam over the trembling form, a frown appearing on his face as he saw the state of Estel's legs. It was obvious because of the splints that they were broken. But why was the material of his leggings damp? It hadn't rained for days!  
  
"What happened to him, how did his leggings get this damp?" He asked in a low tone.  
  
Legolas gave a small jump – not having heard the older of the twins entering.  
  
_What would my father say about this?_ He wondered. Aloud he said, too soft for his human friend to hear: "I'll explain later, my friend."   
  
Elladan nodded and started helping Legolas with taking off Estel's clothes. With every piece of skin that was revealed, he bit his lip tighter and tighter; angry at the injuries that the clothes had hidden.   
  
Before he had a chance to break the skin of his lip, Elrohir and Elrond entered the room carrying small pots and chests containing herbs and potions. His father looked calm and composed, but Elladan knew him well enough to know that he suffered inside when he saw his youngest like this.   
  
Elladan and Legolas had now only to remove the make shift splints and the leggings. They carefully began to remove one splint, taking their time and being as careful as they could to minimize the jostling.  
  
Elrond set the pots and chests on Estel's bureau and walked to his foster-son. His eyes roamed over the exposed body and a sigh escaped his lips._   
  
_"Oh Estel…" he said sadly. When he saw his youngest struggling to open his eyes, he gently laid a hand on the human's forehead, using some of his healing abilities to urge Estel into a deep sleep.  
  
He then walked to where Elrohir had finished setting down the rest of the potions and hurriedly he started making the needed remedies. Elrohir put some wooden logs in the fireplace and started a fire to keep his brother from getting any more chilled.  
  
Meanwhile, Legolas and Elladan had had a hard struggle in first removing the splints and then cutting the leggings off without jostling the young ranger all too much. When they were finally done, Elrond was there – ready to apply poultices and set the broken bones.   
  
~~~  
  
When at last they were finished, the young ranger was covered up warmly. Extra care was taken on how his legs were covered so that the layers would put no pressure on the damaged limbs.  
  
The boy coughed in his sleep and Elrond frowned. If this seemingly innocent cough turned into something worse, it could be a great risk to Estel in his current condition. He mixed up some other herbs and walked back to his son. He carefully raised Estel's head and held the cup against his lips; however, the human did not accept it and unconsciously turned his head away.  
  
"Please, Estel. Drink this for me." Pleaded the elf lord quietly as he held the cup to his lips again.  
  
Getting more and more agitated, Estel violently jerked his head away – whimpering and gasping in pain as other parts of his body were jostled by his own movement. The restful sleep that he had been given by his father had ended and his limbs started to twitch and move as if he was trying to get away from some unseen enemy.   
  
Elladan and Elrohir rushed to his side and very carefully pinned his arms and legs to the bed – preventing him from moving them anymore and thus hurting himself further.  
  
"Shh, it's all right Estel. Calm down…" They spoke to him softly, trying to get through to the young man.  
  
Their words had no effect however. Sighing, Elrond gently laid Estel's head back on the pillows, pondering what to do.  
  
"Lord Elrond?"   
  
Elrond looked up into the concerned face of Legolas. The prince had just returned from a quick check on Talei after making sure that Estel would be all right for awhile, ensuring that the animal had not been neglected. (In fact, he stood now comfortably in the stables with some special treats.) When the younger elf saw the scene before him, he rushed to Estel's side and started stroking through his hair, murmuring softly in elvish to him until the boy quieted down again. Inwardly, he cursed himself for leaving the human. The twins hesitantly released their hold on their brother and silently stepped back, ready in case they needed to hold him down again.  
  
Elrond, seeing the effect the prince had on his son, had an idea. "Thank the Valar you returned when you did. We couldn't get him to calm down… I was trying to get him to drink this –" the older elf held up the cup "– but he doesn't accept it from me. I fear this cold he has will turn into something much worse unless he drinks it. You two have a strong connection; perhaps you will be able to get him to drink?"  
  
Legolas took the cup from the older elf. "No need to ask, my Lord. I will try… " He lifted his friend's head with one hand and the cup was pressed once more against his lips. "Come on, little one, swallow this for us and then you can rest." He cajoled.   
  
The human's breathing accelerated a little and the three Noldor elves feared he would reject Legolas' attempts, but then to their surprise, he opened his mouth and allowed the liquid to be tipped in.  
  
"That's good, little one. Now you can rest, my friend." Legolas gently kissed his friend's forehead as he lowered the ranger's head to the pillow.  
  
Elrond smiled, observing the interaction between the two. Sometimes the young elf acted fatherly towards his foster-son and yet at other times he seemed the same reckless age. It amused the elf lord…  
  
"You would be a good father, prince of Mirkwood."   
  
Legolas smiled in return. "Perhaps so, my Lord, but this one already has a father and I would not think to take his place. Though he's human, I don't feel _that _old! I feel more… like an older brother." A twinkle appeared in his eyes as he said this.   
  
"Yes, one that constantly draws my son into mischief and other things…"  
  
Legolas closed his eyes as the words inadvertently reminded him of the situation his friend was in now.  
  
Elladan noticed this and thought it was time for the prince to tell them what had happened. "Now will you tell us?"__   
  
Legolas looked as if he was being torn in two. He did not want to leave his friend, but he needed to inform his family about what had happened – without Estel there to possibly overhear him and experience it again. Legolas shivered; Estel's strange behaviour had frightened him and he did not want a repeat of that.  
  
Elrohir solved his inner dilemma. "I'll stay with him. Go…"  
  
Legolas sighed and stroked his friend's hair one last time. He bent down until his mouth was close to the human's ear. "You behave yourself while I am gone, all right? Don't give Elrohir any trouble." He said softly.  
  
Straightening up, he cast one last glance at the unmoving form and walked out of the room; towards Elrond's study.    
  
Elrohir sat down beside his younger brother and watched as his twin and his father followed the Silvan elf.  
  
~~~  
  
**TBC**_**


	6. 6

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just wish that I did… sigh. They belong to the wonderful professor named J.R.R Tolkien…  
  
**Sue**: you thought it sweet? And touching? *huggles Sue* Thanks! I'm so happy to hear that! Well, here is the next chappie, hope you like it…  
  
**sr**: Ai, yes you are right. FFnet apparently has some problems again. I get the review, they just don't show in my review box… You'll find out a little more about Estel's fear of water in this chapter. Thanks for the review!  
  
A/N: I apologize if Elrond seems OOC in this chapter, but let me know what you think, would you? Thnx…   
  
### indicates the past  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Leaving Elrohir to watch over the form of his human brother, the trio entered the study, Elrond closing the door behind him and sighing inwardly. Elladan walked towards the window and turned around, observing Legolas, who stood in the centre of the room. A confused look was on his fair face as if some inner turmoil was raging in his mind.  
  
"Tell us, Legolas…" Came the soft voice of Elladan. "What happened to my brother?"   
  
Elladan could have shouted for the reaction it aroused in the elf prince. As if the soft voice was a slap in the face, Legolas' head whipped around until he faced the young Noldor elf. The corners of his mouth turned down in a grimace and he took a deep breath. He walked towards the bookshelves and turned, facing the room. He now could see both elves easily and somehow he felt more at ease; it didn't feel as if all the questioning eyes were turned on him, though he knew they were.  
  
Legolas started talking, his soft voice instantly drawing the attention of the two listeners. He recounted their trek back home and Estel's urging to spread out and look for any signs of trouble. As he spoke, he noticed that both Noldor elves frowned as he spoke of his route near the water and Estel's decision to go through the woods. He wondered about this, but continued, his gaze straying to something outside of the room, until finally, the tale had been told, ending with him speeding back to Rivendell.   
  
"I do not understand, however…" He trailed off, his thoughts still trying to figure it out. "When I got him out, he didn't seem to be _there… his body might have been there, but his mind was leagues away. It's as if he was reliving something… " The prince looked back again at the faces of his companions. Elrond and Elladan both looked far paler than they had moments before and a frown marred each of their faces, as if – "You know… both of you."  
  
A silence fell for a moment to be broken by a deep sigh coming from Elrond. The ancient elf rubbed his brow as if to ward off a headache.  
  
"Yes, Legolas, you are right. We know, as does Elrohir. We do not talk about it, but all of us are painfully aware of the cause. It's something that happened a long time ago when counted as time goes for Estel."  
  
Legolas looked even more confused, his gaze pleading the other elves not to torment him longer with their riddles and just tell him.  
  
Elladan decided to start telling the story. He felt that it was his responsibility as he deemed it was his fault. "It happened several years ago, when Estel was but six years old…"  
  
~~~  
  
### It was in the midst of a hot summer when Elrohir and Elladan decided to take their young brother with them towards the lake. There was always a soft and cool breeze blowing there and the water was still pleasantly cold this time of the year. The sun would do her best to warm up the lake the entire summer and in the beginnings of the winter the water would still be warm enough for a nice swim.  
  
Also, since the newest addition to their family couldn't swim yet, they had decided that they would teach him how after some fishing. Well, that had been the idea before they had left – the small boy couldn't stifle his laughter; he was far too happy today and adored his brothers, especially since they had taken the time to bring him along.  
  
Giving up on the fishing part, Elrohir slipped off his boots and put his feet in the cold water. He closed his eyes and turned his face towards the sun, enjoying the warmth that she sent towards him.   
  
Deciding that the child had too much energy to spend, Elladan decided to tire him out some – the swimming lessons could wait till later in the afternoon.  
  
"You know what I do to little, giggling boys, Estel?" Asked Elladan, inching closer and holding his hands out – ready to tickle his human brother.  
  
Estel's eyes grew large, realizing where this was going. "I do not giggle, Eldan!" He said, as indignant as a six year old could manage. "_Girls _giggle, not boys, silly!" He started backing away from his oldest brother, preparing to run like a rabbit with a fox on its tail. And it was none too soon – Elladan lunged at him, fingers already wiggling.   
  
Elrohir listened to the sounds behind him, uncertain whose side he would pick. Perhaps he would help Estel with tickling Elladan. His brother had always been able to hide it from others, but he couldn't hide it from his own twin that he was ticklish. Deciding not to join at all, he just listened to the sounds behind him, enjoying this time. It would be all too soon that Estel would grow up and when humans grew up, they tended to forget the small pleasures in life – like fooling around and playing. They became much too serious… Since their lifespan was as short as it was, you would expect them to __enjoy life – not work it away! His ears perked up when after a while, Elladan raised his voice some, concern tingeing the edges of it.  
  
"Careful of those rocks now, Estel, they're slippery. You don't want to get all wet if you fall in the lake, now do you?"   
  
Elrohir smiled as he heard Estel giggling again, turning around and watching the two circling the water.   
  
 "Ow, come on Eldan. Catch me if you can!"  
  
Elladan watched as the boy ran off as fast as he could, though careful of the small and slippery stones. He heaved a relieved sigh. _At least he's careful._ He started chasing after the human boy, keeping his pace slow so that the boy thought he could outrun the oncoming tickling fight.  
  
"When I get my hands on you, I will tickle you until you are blue in the face!" Threatened he.  
  
"You have to catch me first, Eldan!" Was the smart reply.  
  
With a smile on his face, Elladan started running faster towards his brother, preparing to unleash his full attack.   
  
All of a sudden, the ground trembled. Both elf and human stopped – a questioning look on the boy's face.  
  
Becoming serious immediately, Elladan answered it. "I'm not sure little one. Perhaps…" He never finished the sentence as he was interrupted by another tremble, this one more forceful.  
  
Estel tried to keep his balance on the slippery stones, but it was no use. With the second tremble, he slipped and fell backwards – into the lake.  
  
Recovered from the shock, Elladan ran towards the last place he had seen his human brother. His keen eyes tried to spot him in the water, yet they didn't.   
  
"Stay there!" He yelled to Elrohir as he dived in. He shuddered at the feel of the cold water and had to force himself to keep his eyes open – looking and feeling out for the child. He would never give up hope, but if Estel stayed under water too long… The Noldor elf closed his eyes for just the tiniest moment, not wanting to tread that path.   
  
Just as he was beginning to despair, his hand brushed what seemed to be clothing. Grabbing hold of it tightly, he pulled it towards him – glad when he felt the weight he was sure to belong to Estel. Once he was close enough, he hugged him to his chest and made his way as fast as he could towards the surface.  
  
He broke through and immediately gasped in huge amounts of air – he had started to become lightheaded from lack of oxygen. His charge however, didn't move. Elladan swam to the shore and laid the still body upon it.   
  
He started to panic when he could detect no rise and fall of the small chest. Estel was not breathing!  
  
"How is he?" A voice startled him out of his shock.  
  
Elladan looked up, but before he could reply, Elrohir had taken in the situation. "By Elbereth!" Was all he said before he laid his pointed ear over Estel's heart.  
  
For a moment, every sound seemed too loud. Even his own breathing seemed to drown out the sound he was looking for.  
  
_There! _He thought, relieved, hearing a slow beat. But, as he listened to it, the beat became slower and slower. Fearing that it would stop soon altogether, Elrohir looked at Estel's face. It had a blue tinge to it.   
  
Unbidden, something he said earlier came Elladan's mind: ' I will tickle you until you are blue in the face!' He shook his head to get rid of the unwanted memory.  
  
"Estel!" Elrohir shouted. "Come on, breathe!"   
  
The elf opened his brother's mouth and tried to pass breath into his lungs. After what seemed like ages, the boy started coughing up water. Hurriedly, Elrohir laid him on his side and stroked his back, hoping to soothe the boy with his presence. Once the water had cleared his lungs, Estel curled in upon himself – still unconscious.  
  
"What's wrong with him? He asked his brother. "The water has cleared his lungs, why is he not awake?"  
  
Elladan carefully looked at his youngest brother, one hand reaching out and softly stroking through his hair. An anxious look came on his face as he held his hand out towards his brother.  
  
"Look." Was all he said and both elves looked with horror at the blood covering it. ###  
  
~~~  
  
A silence fell in the study as Elladan stopped talking. His face was pained and tears welled up in his eyes. He bit his lip, trying to keep the tears at bay. It was unbecoming of an elf his age to cry!  
  
Legolas felt a burning in his own chest until he realized he was holding his own breath. "What happened then?" He asked Elladan, but it was Elrond who continued.  
  
"He had hit his head on one of the rocks in the lake, knocking him out immediately. There was nothing to prevent Estel from breathing in the water and so it was able to enter his lungs and do damage. But that is not the worst part of it, my dear Legolas."  
  
Even more confused than before, Legolas looked Elrond in the eye, begging to end the riddling and just tell him.  
  
"The experience of drowning would have been traumatizing enough on anyone, but Estel was not given the rest he deserved afterwards. My sons brought him back to me, still unconscious and with a raging fever. I treated him as well as I could, but he would not wake up…"  
  
Elrond closed his eyes; wanting to ban the memories, or if he could – the entire experience from having happened.  
  
"Lord Elrond?"  
  
The ancient elf opened his eyes. "My apologies, Legolas. Now, where was I? O yes… He would not wake up." The elf lord shook his head. "You know that he sometimes has… unusual dreams, do you not? Dreams about events that have happened in the past or, sometimes, events that have not come to pass yet. While he lay unconscious, he had these terrible dreams. He would scream and trash around, seeking escape from them, but never succeeding. Often, he would yell at whatever it was he saw or mumble things we could not understand."  
  
If it was possible, the elven lord seemed to drain of even more colour and when he spoke next, his voice was but a whisper.  
  
"He saw _the eye_, Legolas. The eye of Sauron – even then it was looking for him. Thank the Valar he never did! Once, in an attempt to chase the nightmares away, I entered his dreams… I've experienced one of them and till this day it gives me nightmares. He does not know, but what he dreamt was about something that happened a long time ago – before any of you were born."  
  
Elladan looked at his father, stepping forward and resting his hand upon his shoulder. "You never told us you knew exactly what he dreamt…"  
  
The elf lord's brows knitted together. "It's not something I wish to remember, Elladan. It happened… I was there after we found them. He, __we experienced what they felt - so much pain, so much fear…"  
  
Elrond felt his shoulder being squeezed gently. "Tell us, Ada. I can see it still pains you. You may not want to remember, but you need someone to tell it to. Perhaps by sharing this pain, it'll be lessened some, though it may only be a little. That's what you always tell us. We're here… we'll listen." He looked at Legolas, who nodded in confirmation.  
  
At first, the two younger elves were unsure by the silence that followed if Elrond would tell them about it. Just when they thought he would not, his soft voice broke the silence, speaking haltingly…  
  
"There were elves… They are frightened… They cannot see each other or what's around them, for it is as dark as a night without a moon or stars. It's raining icy drops which land painfully hard on their faces. They're in a deep pit of sorts and stand in icy cold water which is numbing the pain they're in, but taking away any warmth they have left. They cannot get out… They are trapped. The eye watches as a ceiling comes down inch by inch and it relishes the fear it causes as the elves realize this. The water level is rising and they realize… they _know_ they will die – that there is no help coming!"  
  
Elrond looked up, a haunted look in his eyes. "We tried! We tried to reach them in time!" He cried.   
  
Legolas walked over to the other elves and laid his hand on Elrond's other shoulder. "There was nothing you could have done, my Lord. Don't blame yourself for what never was in your control."   
  
But Elrond continued. "In the dream, time passes very slowly for the poor souls. Seconds seem like hours and it is hard to breathe because of the fear floating in the air. There are holes in the ceiling, just big enough to fit a hand through… Some elves reach their hands out, hoping for any sign of contact, hoping to find something that may help them… And as the water reaches above their heads, they try to breathe through them, but they cannot! The water reaches to above the ceiling! But the torture does not end there – their hands can still feel the cold air blowing over them…   
  
And then finally, just moments before they cannot hold on any longer, help comes and is trying to get them out. Some of the elves grab the hands sticking out through the holes and hold on tightly, hoping to bring comfort with the promise of rescue. But it is impossible to break the ceiling in time and the hands of the trapped elves go slack in the hands of their rescuers… When finally, the other elves are able to break through the ceiling, all the elves are unmoving and cold – their spirits gone to the Halls of Mandos… A terrible way to die…"  
  
And there ended the story, leaving them all silent, contemplating over the images they were seeing in their minds' eye and imagining what the elves so long ago must have felt in the last moments before they died.  
  
"That's horrible." Legolas whispered.   
  
"Yes… I'm sure Estel had more of these dreams, one worse than the other. I do not know what else he has seen, for he would not share the dreams with me when he finally woke up. But when he woke, he was terrified of water… and has been ever since." The elf lord grimaced. "The first sound he heard was the sound of the waterfalls. He was all hysterical and not being able to leave him alone to make a tranquilizing potion, I was forced to calm him down with –" Trailing off, Elrond looked at his hand.  
  
An understanding look crossed Legolas' face. __Vilya__! He knew the elven lord possessed one of the three rings of power and that he used it to control the waters surrounding Rivendell. The ring was capable of much more, but it was best not to use it, for it would draw attention of the Necromancer who was still searching for the three…  
  
"Even the sound of rain frightened him to no end. Whenever one of us had to leave the palace, he urged us not to go near the water, for it was evil and would hurt us. This went on for a very long time until I finally told him this secret. He calmed down some when I told him, but I shall never forget the look on his face when he asked me why I did not stop the water from hurting him in the first place."  
  
Now Elrond fell silent – a pained look on his face as he remembered… It was Elladan that spoke next. "You can perhaps imagine how you would have reacted to such an experience, but Estel was so young then. The trauma is still too great for him. He knows that no harm will come to him from the waterfalls and rivers of our home, but still after all this time, he will not go near them. It took some force getting him to bath again after this happened and I think you know how he avoids it as much as he can."  
  
Here the blonde elf smiled wryly. He had thought that his friend just wanted to look scruffy as if to prove that he was a man and not a fair woman, or that he simply did not care about such things, but the truth lay far deeper than that.   
  
He felt a deep sympathy for the ranger, but how to help him? It was only now, after all that he had heard, that he remembered the times Estel had compelled them to take either this way or that, leading __away from water.  And ironically, it was this fear of water that drove him in the path of the orcs, ending in him reliving his childhood experience again…  
  
~~~  
  
**TBC**_


	7. 7

Sorry it's been so long! I'm stuck with a writers block right now and I've been real busy, but I finally managed to present you guys something. You may have to wait some time again for the next chapter, but I promise it will come!  
  
Thank you all those who reviewed the last chapter! I've decided to put the 'replies' on the bottom instead of on top. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, just wish that I did… sigh. They belong to the wonderful professor named J.R.R Tolkien…  
  
A/N: The thing about Galadriel is just something I came up with, so please don't mind it all that much… Also, I'm not a doctor, so don't hold it against me if things seem off.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Every breath taken seemed to deafen the three occupants of the room, for no word was spoken between them. The only sounds that could be heard were the distant sound of the waterfalls – a noise they hardly noticed anymore after years of living in Rivendell – and the occasional chirp of a lonely bird in the distance.  
  
Elrond's head snapped up as if he had just managed to free himself from the memories that were brought to the front of his thoughts again. He would never be free of the images he had witnessed and actually lived through. Especially night-times were the time when his thoughts strayed to this subject. He could hear voices crying in the darkness of the shadow lands… could still feel the heat of the fires and the cold that was an odd contra sensation… He could see everything like he had those many ages ago – more perceptive and feeling all the suffering… every detail… The memories were taking hold of him again – persistent in wanting to take him down with them… _All those souls lost… dark… cold… Unaware of it, the elf lord was slowly being overtaken by the memories. He felt something warm on his shoulder and his eyes opened – _when had he closed them? – _looking into the concerned face of his son.   
  
"Ada?" Elladan concernedly questioned. He had seen his father's eyes close and a frown appeared on his face, making him seem ancient and troubled. It was at times like these that the human blood that was in all of the Peredhil family became most apparent – wrinkles marring the fair faces and shadows appearing under eyes that seemed haunted.  
  
Elrond took his son's hand that was resting on his shoulder and smiled encouragingly at his oldest. "I'm all right, Elladan. I'm all right… Just thinking…"  
  
Elladan bit his lip to keep himself from saying what he really thought about that. His father had not just been thinking – the oldest twin just _knew_ that his father had been trapped in a downward spiral. Elves could die of grief and ever since his mother had left to sail West did he fear this would happen to their only parent left on Middle Earth. He was not ready to lose him – he never would be…  
  
Legolas was getting restless, fidgeting where he stood. He had told his tale to his friend's family and was anxious to return to the ranger's bedside. He brought a hand up to his brow and massaged his forehead – a headache had settled in all of a sudden – something rare indeed with elves, but somehow happening more often since the prince had met the young ranger. "Pardon me if I seem insolent, but I'd like to return to Estel now."  
  
Elrond looked at the elf prince and smiled. "It's all right, Legolas. We shall join you. We have an idea now what he went through, but we cannot know all until he wakes – if he will tell us that is…"  
  
Legolas nodded. "I know how stubborn that young one can be. Thank you for telling me about the water incident. I just wonder…" He turned his gaze to the floor, a question written in his blue eyes; those last words had obviously not been meant to be heard by the others, for he briskly walked towards Estel's room, not waiting for the Noldor elves to catch up with him.  
  
~~~  
  
Elrohir had been talking softly to his human brother ever since the others had left them, holding his hand and worrying over the unconscious figure lying in the bed – adjusting the covers every now and then, though they lay well where they rested in the first place.   
  
He wished he was there with his family and Legolas right now for he very much wanted to know what had happened, but he realized that he would have to wait a little longer until they came back. Then, after Elladan had checked on their brother __which_ he certainly will do_ Elrohir would drag him out of the room and demand he tell him everything he had learned so far.   
  
"I tell you, Estel, Elladan and I cannot leave you alone with Legolas or something bad happens."  
  
The human in the bed stirred a little at his words, but did not awaken. Elrohir looked up at him, waiting to see if his little brother would wake, but when he didn't, he took up his monologue, nodding his head.  
  
"Yes, you're right." He admitted, deciding to take the restless move as an objection. "There _was_ that time when you went out with Glorfindel and you had that seizure – but you didn't know Legolas yet, so that doesn't really count. And there is of course the fact that Elladan and I were not present, only adding to my opinion that without us, you always end up in worse shape than when you leave us."  
  
"Well, poor Glorfindel had had a hard time as well, remember? Not only with your little brother and those men a few years ago, but with you and your twin as well. And let us not mention the scrapes your father has managed to stumble into! I seriously suspect that it must be the human blood in your veins that attracts danger to you Peredhils. Legolas and I are just unsuspectingly dragged into these situations. And if you disagree with this, let us then call it a coincidence… agreed?" Glorfindel walked closer as he entered the room.   
  
The older elf had heard the commotion and seen the other three elves moving towards the study when he had walked in on the scene. The warrior had seen the solemn looks on their faces and decided not to interrupt them. He knew something was not well, but he didn't have the heart even after all these ages to interrupt what seemed to become a private discussion. And since Glorfindel didn't see the other two sons of his long time friend, he instinctively walked towards Estel's room where he found the youngest twin speaking to himself – for surely the form in the bed was not hearing his words…  
  
Elrohir was startled when Glorfindel's voice suddenly piped up from behind him – so focused had he been on his monologue. He whirled around from where he sat to look into the twinkling eyes of Glorfindel himself.  
  
"Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He rebuked his one time mentor, holding his hand over his chest as if fearing his heart would escape from his chest – so fast it seemed to beat, hammering away at his ribs.  
  
Glorfindel merely smiled at his former student and came closer to the bed, laying a comforting hand on the youngest twin's shoulder and squeezing it gently. The twinkle in his eyes disappeared as he saw the youngest son of Elrond lying in bed – unmoving but for the rise and fall of his chest and a twitch here and there.   
  
_What happened?_ Was the question which popped up instantly. Last he had heard about the youngest son of Elrond, he had been travelling all over Middle Earth – on his way to become a great ranger; a leader of his people. He decided to ask it aloud.  
  
"I don't know yet." Elrohir whispered. "Legolas has only arrived a short time ago with Estel in his arms. He is telling Ada and Elladan what happened right at this moment…"  
  
The conversation fell silent, both elves studying Estel… His eyes were moving restlessly under his lids and only because their elven ears were so sensitive could they pick up the sound of soft moans.  
  
"He is dreaming again…" The blonde elf stated sadly, moving towards Estel and resting his hand on the boy's brow for a moment and feeling the heat that radiated off the young ranger. "I had hoped that he would grow out of having them, but I fear he will ever suffer from them. Not even the ignorance of human adulthood has made him blind to the truths that lie in every being, waiting to be noticed."  
  
"Only a few do." Mumbled Elrohir under his breath. "And they don't know what it is they notice… being driven mad." The last part was too soft for anyone to have heard – elf or not. A selfish thought came unbidden into Elrohir's mind: he was glad that he did not suffer from such dreams as three members of his family already did, for the Lady of the Golden Wood was plagued by the same sort of visions. After years of practice and with the help of Nenya had she finally managed to control them – inhibit them from plaguing her until asked for with her mirror, though that was a secret well kept by only a few trusted elves…  
  
"He will be all right… you know he will be." Glorfindel tried to reassure him.  
  
Elrohir closed his eyes and spoke softly so that, in case his little brother should awaken, he would not hear him. "He still isn't over the water incident. I fear something really bad happened that set off his dreams again. He seemed to be relatively fine for some years. He hasn't had such dreams ever since…"  
  
The young elf's voice trailed off and Glorfindel squeezed his shoulder again. "You know he never really recovered from that, don't you? He just tried to ignore it the best he could and we let him get away with it, hoping that he would put the incident behind him and later on just accepting his behaviour as being normal and belonging to him. In life, you need to face you fears… _he_ needs to face his fears before he can truly recover…"  
  
The two fell silent again, thinking over what had just been said. Not too long after, they heard the soft sounds of an elf coming closer to the bedroom.  
  
Glorfindel smiled as he realized whom they belonged to. "I think young prince Legolas is in a hurry to return to your brother's side. And perhaps then we can extract some answers from your other brother…"  
  
Elrohir just nodded, once more straightening the covers.  
  
~~~  
  
Legolas walked in a brisk pace, just barely keeping himself from running back towards Estel's room and see for himself if his condition had improved some. The talk had been informative indeed and he could understand now why Elrond seemed to look old as of late. He snorted: elves do NOT look old – they can appear ancient and young at the same time, but to look old… It really had to be the human blood running through his veins. Briefly, an image of the twins looking just as old as their father came to his mind. He smiled at that and shook his head. The twins would definitely not appreciate that image!   
  
Where did these strange thoughts come from? It must be his mind playing tricks on him, but then again, if it didn't do that, the prince was sure he would go mad with worry.  
  
It was only a short time later that the fair haired elf came to his human friend' s room, though to him it couldn't have been soon enough. He walked through the door and was standing next to the bed, examining the form lying there before he noticed the other two occupants of the room.  
  
Elrohir sat in a chair next to the bed, playing with the covers and moving his hand towards Estel's every now and then as if to make sure that he was really there. The Noldor's gaze however, rested on the fair face of the prince as soon as he had entered.  
  
Looking up, Legolas saw Glorfindel standing at the foot of the bed. The ancient elf looked worried as well for Estel, but he gave an encouraging smile to the young prince.  
  
"And where are your companions, young prince?" He asked. "I'm sure I saw the other Peredhil's with you."  
  
Legolas just opened his mouth to answer, when the two missing elves appeared in the doorway. Just as Legolas had done, Elladan walked straight towards Estel and checked him over. He was not really satisfied with what he saw, but he was content to see that his little brother had not grown worse in the time they were gone.  
  
Elrohir smiled as he saw his brother hovering over Estel – that was just what he had expected. His smile turned a bit sad when he remembered that it was always Elladan who worried overly much about the people he loved. If he did not stop this, he would be trapped in a downward spiral that would engulf him and take all the joy out of life… Giving him the choice between death by grief or to seek relief in the Undying Lands…  
  
He shook his head to rid himself of the spiral he himself was almost trapped in and made eye contact with his other half, a question in them.   
  
Elladan nodded to the unspoken question and Elrohir stood up, moving the covers one more time and looking at the young human before moving silently towards the door.   
  
Legolas in the meanwhile had carefully settled himself on the bed next to Estel's head and was softly stroking through his hair, whispering things to him too soft for anyone to hear.  
  
"Will you come as well, Glorfindel?" Elrohir asked the other elf who was still studying the interaction between the two friends.  
  
Glorfindel nodded and turned around, following the twins out of the room. When he came to the door, where Elrond still stood, he grabbed his forearm in an encouraging fashion.  
  
"He'll be all right. Try not to worry too much and don't stay up the entire night watching over him; you know he wouldn't want that."  
  
Elrond smiled at his long time friend. "Yes __Naneth." He teased him. Seeing the sour look on the blonde's face, he continued, turning serious and grasping Glorfindel's forearm in return. "Don't worry so much about everyone yourself my friend…"  
  
Glorfindel quickly nodded and then left, following the twins to finally find out what had happened to their young human…  
  
~~~  
  
Elrond walked over to the bed and examined his youngest son for a moment – determining if he would wake anytime soon or if the bandages needed changing. Seeing that he was all right for the moment – as all right as he could be – he sat himself in the chair only moments before occupied by the youngest twin and made himself unnoticed by the only other conscious occupant of the room.  
  
Legolas still sat stroking some strands on Estel's forehead and speaking to him softly – bending over so his mouth was close to the human's ear. His twitching stilled and the restless moving of his eyes stopped. The Mirkwood prince sighed. He now knew about Estel's fear for water and wondered why his friend had not told him about it.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me, little one?" He decided to ask. He sat back against the headboard of the bed, careful not to jostle the bed, when, all of a sudden, he was startled as a slurred and soft voice answered him.  
  
"Didn't want… you… to know…"  
  
The fair elf frowned, not understanding. "Why not?" He whispered, taking hold of one of the human's cold hands. __Strange was the thought that briefly flitted through Legolas' mind. _His brow is burning with fever, yet his hands are so cold…   
  
_Estel's eyes had opened to small slits as they tried to focus on the blonde elf. Whatever draught his father had given him, its effects seemed to linger – making him feel heavy and wanting to just go to sleep again. His body shivered under the blankets and Legolas quickly pulled another cover from the end of the bed and sprayed it over his friend before taking up his former position again. Why would his best friend not tell him about his deepest fears?   
  
Why don't YOU tell him of your deepest fears? a voice inside his own head mocked him.  
  
It spoke the truth, the Sindar elf realised: not his father, nor his best friend (being Estel) knew his deepest fears, so how could he expect the young human to confide in him when he himself was guilty of the same thing? He didn't even tell people how much he appreciated or loved them – something that sadly only happened when something bad had taken place and there was need for comfort – the jest of youth forgotten for the time being. Sometimes, Legolas even wondered if Thranduil realised how much he loved him (in truth, the elven king knew very well that his son loved him greatly and felt blessed to have a son like his Legolas).   
  
The blonde elf looked at Estel again, his eyes still asking for an answer to his earlier question, though he felt inside that he really had no right to do so. _Perhaps it is time for me to tell him about my fears when all this is over…_ He thought.__ And I need to tell him and Adar how much I love them, they deserve to hear it some time when all is right.  
  
Estel's eyelids fluttered closed again – too tired to keep them open and avoiding Legolas' gaze by doing so. A silence fell between them and the elf prince thought he had fallen asleep when there was no further explanation coming. Legolas nudged his friend carefully, hoping for some reaction. "Friends are there to listen and help… if they can." He whispered softly, almost giving up and feeling hurt by this seeming refusal.  
  
Elrond had watched the interaction between the two and he felt the profound silence that was present in the room. He knew his foster-son had problems with opening up to people, especially those that were close to him and suspected he knew the reason, yet he refrained from telling the elf prince, hoping his youngest would tell his friend himself.   
  
He soundlessly stood up and left the room. This was something between the two of them should Estel waken again. _I shouldn't have made that potion quite as strong as I did_ was his thought as he closed the door behind him.   
  
Legolas' eyes were still focused on the still form before him, hoping that he would say something. He studied his friend for a few minutes and realised that Estel was not consciously ignoring him – apparently the effects of the potion Elrond had mixed up were still a heavy influence on his body and had sent him back to sleep again…  
  
So the only thing the Sindar elf could do was to wait until Estel woke again. He scooted down until he was lying down next to his friend, sure that if Estel woke, he would notice and be able to speak with him…  
  
"May you find rest in your dreams…" Legolas whispered before his own eyes glazed over.  
  
~~~  
  
**TBC  
  
**Ok, here are the replies… Please review, they really make my day :)  
  
**Ymmas**** Sirron: sorry for the wait, here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. And when I can get myself to it, I'll try your stories…  
**Pippin**: thank you! That's very kind of you! This is not the last chapter, but I think I will try to finish it within a few chapters. I had an entire new idea to follow through, but I don't think I can pull that one off… *shakes head* just don't have the patience…  
**DxInsider**: poor you! I don't like it either when there are lots of people present, but that's just because I need my privacy every now and again… Hope you like this chappie!  
**elfbabe009**: thank you! It brought a smile to my face reading that. Hope you still like it…  
**Sue**: *huggles her* :) my fateful reviewer! Gotta luv u… See? There IS a reason why Aragorn always looks so scruffy in the movie ;) About the dream - I saw a movie once where someone was trapped under ice and he managed to break through it with one hand, but he could not be rescued and so he died while watching the other side where his wife stood – trying to get him out. Ever since, that way of dying just terrifies me. Hope you like this chapter… I had kind of a really BIG writersblock… Still have I suppose… But don't worry, I will finish it.  
**Lina****** Skye: *cringes* for some reason, I always forget to review your stories. *goes down on her knees* Please forgive me! BTW I'm anxiously waiting for more… In the meantime, hope you like this chappie!  
**Maranwe**: well, here's the next one, hope you like :)  
**littlesaiangirl**: thanks for the review! They always make me happy :D  
**sr**: well… here it is. Thanks for the review.**_


	8. 8

OK, I present you guys with the next chapter. I hope you find it to your liking, for I had some serious doubts about how it should go further. Please let me know what you think? A BIG thank you for all those who reviewed the last chapter! I love them! 'Replies' are on the bottom again. Happy reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, just wish that I did… sigh. They belong to the wonderful professor named J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
A/N: As you guys know: I'm not a doctor, so don't hold it against me if things seem off. Or if they are off on other subjects. I'm pretty sure I didn't mention it anywhere, but Gilraen, Aragorn's mother, had died a long time ago in this story. Just so you know…   
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Meanwhile, Elladan had led his brother and his long time friend to the study so that once again the story of what had happened could be told, although this time the speaker was different.  
  
Glorfindel frowned and crossed his arms over his chest as soon as he had entered the study, watching as Elrohir found a nice spot leaning against the desk. He silently huffed. No matter _what_ the situation, the sons of Elrond would never grow respect for the furniture!   
  
Elladan unconsciously took up the same position as Legolas had; close to the bookshelves. The ancient elf gave him an encouraging smile, breaking the tension that was in the room. "Now… tell us, son of Elrond; what happened that made the dreams come back?"  
  
The older twin looked up sharply at that. _Of course… it was only logical that the dreams would resurface because of this event!_ "They're back?" He asked, feeling stupid afterwards for he already knew the answer.  
  
Glorfindel nodded. "And you are the only one of us here present in this room that knows why, so I would beg of you to tell us and keep us no longer wondering the worst scenarios."   
  
Elladan smiled sadly. "Of course, forgive me…" And he began telling them all that he had heard from Legolas and some of what his father had told him.  
  
~~~  
  
"Indeed, it will be a long time before he will get over it now, I fear." The blonde elf said after Elladan had finished. During the recounting he had kept his anger in check, for this was not the place, nor the people that should bear it. The anger Elrohir felt was only betrayed by his tightly clenched fists, showing completely white knuckles.  
  
"And they are still on the loose!" Elrohir growled, standing up and waving his arms in supplication. "We must do something about this threat; we can't let them get away with what they have done to Estel!"  
  
Glorfindel walked over to the youngest twin and squeezed his shoulders gently. "And we will not let them get away, but I think we should wait with hunting them. These are no ordinary orcs… They stray too close to Imladris and their actions were too bold. I'll prepare my warriors the best I can, but I fear that their plans might be too great for us alone to handle."  
  
"Should we ask Ada to send a messenger to Lorien and Mirkwood for reinforcements?" Elladan asked.  
  
Glorfindel shook his head. "Not yet, let's hear what Estel has to say when he wakens. If we do not know what will come, how can one ask for any number of elves? Times grow too dark to risk leaving the lands with too little protection. Alas! Estel might not even know what those foul creatures plan!"  
  
"All the more reason to have a message sent! It is still a question whether Estel _knows_ anything of their plans – he may have forgotten or he may not have known it at all! Let us send a messenger then asking for as many warriors as they can spare! Please Glorfindel!" Begged Elrohir.   
  
None of the elves liked the feeling that had crept up on them. Indeed; the orcs were up to something. At last, Glorfindel sighed and nodded. "Alright then, I'll send the message and inform Elrond of this decision. Go now and rest." Upon seeing the protesting look on their faces, he said. "I need you in good condition when we go hunting." He studied the twins, who looked tired. It had been many hours since Estel had been brought in and ever since, neither of them had had any rest; constantly worrying. Normally, Glorfindel wouldn't be worried about their state, but they hadn't slept all that well the previous days either. The ancient elf would only allow them to go on the hunt if they were actually awake enough to determine when they were attacked; something which they would not be able to right now. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the looks hadn't changed and pointedly, he let his gaze roam once more over their tired forms. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I _do_ assume that you want to be a part of the hunt?"  
  
Knowing he could and would deny them the hunt if he felt they would be a danger to themselves, the twins nodded and swiftly left, leaving Glorfindel alone in the study. The elder elf sighed and looked around, finding ink and small parchments, meant for messenger birds to carry, on Elrond's desk. He swiftly wrote the messages to Lord Celeborn and Thranduil and closed them with the seal of Imladris. He then went to find Elrond.  
  
~~~  
  
He eventually found the Lord of Imladris in one of the more private gardens. In there was the memorial of Estel's mother, Gilraen. It was seldom that the elven lord visited this place, for death was something elves were unaccustomed to. Glorfindel silently watched his friend, not wanting to intrude for the moment, for his lord seemed deeply saddened.  
  
Elrond stood in front of the memorial, running his hand over it and rubbing away some of the dirt and leaves that lay on it. _Imladris is slowly fading. He thought. __Like any other elven realm. The leaves seem to be falling more often now, as though an eternal autumn is settling over this elven refuge. He was saddened as he watched the elvish lettering on the stone, giving only a name. This place had been long neglected, for Estel rarely visited – it being too painful for him to be confronted with his human mother – and to most elves the memorial was none of their concern – being for a mortal woman they had not known. Even Elrond and his sons didn't come here all that often, for they believed that a mortal's soul should rest undisturbed.   
  
But now, Elrond had visited this place; the near death of his youngest son fresh in his mind.  
  
"How would your kind handle this, Gilraen?" He asked silently, not expecting an answer. "He's so young and already he has endured so much. I fear that his life will be a hard one, for even now I know that a great burden lies on his shoulders. What would you say to him to ease his suffering?"  
  
"My friend, you can do no more than just be there for Estel and talk to him. You are doing what any parent would. Gilraen would be proud of you." A voice suddenly spoke behind him.  
  
Startled, Elrond turned around and looked the ancient elf in the eyes, silently raising an eyebrow in question.  
  
Glorfindel blushed, fearing he had spoken to brashly. "I'm sorry, Elrond. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I actually came here to inform you that I have written messages to Lord Celeborn and Thranduil, asking for any number of warriors they can spare. I will send them at first light. Has Estel woken up yet?"  
  
Elrond sighed and shook his head. "He woke for a short period, but I doubt if he will remember it when he wakes again. It was too short to gain any information from. I agree with your decision on the messages; I fear we will need help. You have heard about the orcs?"  
  
Glorfindel nodded. "I will ready my warriors for an orc hunt and to protect the valley…They are too near Imladris. They must have a purpose, for no orc is stupid enough to risk the wrath of an elven refuge unless they have a plan. And many in numbers."  
  
"I do not want the twins to go hunting for them." The Noldor elf stated, already suspecting what his friend would ask next.  
  
"Elrond! They are grown elves, you cannot deny them this!"  
  
"It's not that I deny them the right to avenge them their brother, you should know that!" Elrond shouted. His voice turned into an anguished whisper then. "Not after their mother… However, I fear something will befall them if they go out now – their anger is too fresh and it will cloud their minds and senses. Please, old friend, I need them to be near Estel. For if it should happen that they invade Imladris, then I will need my best warriors to protect those I hold dear most. Estel is in no shape to even be out of bed, let alone defend himself!"  
  
Glorfindel stepped closer to the other elf and clasped his shoulder. He smiled slightly, meeting the now confused face of the dark haired elf. "I understand, my friend. It will be so."  
  
And with that, the blonde elf left the garden and its worried visitor.   
  
~~~  
  
Several hours had passed and still, the only sound to be heard in Estel's room was the quiet breathing of two beings deep in sleep. That changed all too soon, when the dark haired figure started muttering and tossing. This woke his companion, who shot up in an instant and surveyed the room he was in. Finding no threat, he turned to his still unconscious companion.  
  
Estel was sweating and upon feeling his forehead, Legolas found it to be too hot.  
  
"Shh, Estel. It's all right. You're safe now; nothing and no one will hurt you here." He soothed. "Shh… go back to sleep, little one."  
  
The human gradually stopped tossing as violently as he had, but moans and small whimpers could be heard every time his body moved. Knowing that it was the fever that caused him to act like this, Legolas quickly jumped from the bed and fetched cool water and a cloth. A small voice made him turn around, thinking the speaker might be conscious.  
  
"Don't…  leave…" His young friend breathed.  
  
"Estel?" Questioned Legolas. "I'm here, don't worry; I will not leave you, my friend." He walked back and set the water on the table next to the bed. He looked at the form in it, seeing eyes that were still closed but that seemed to see something – moving quickly beneath the lids. He gently laid the back of his hand against a stubbly cheek, softly rubbing in what he hoped to be a soothing manner. He was surprised when Estel jerked his head violently to the right.  
  
"NO! … Lugburtz… stop you!" The human hissed.  
  
Legolas, surprised, carefully turned Estel's head back towards him and held it in place with one hand. He brushed several strands of the wavy hair from his face. "What's this about the Dark Lord's fortress?" He whispered, picking up the soaked cloth and dabbing his friend's face with it.  
  
His friend, however, had not heard him and continued his mutterings. The only other words that the elf could make out were 'traps' and 'attack'.   
  
"Shh now, little one. I'm sure your family is aware of this threat. I'll inform them of what you said, so sleep and recover your strength." And with that, the fair being began to sing softly again, his voice carrying none of the worry he felt deep within.  
  
~~~  
  
Somewhere near the borders of Imladris…  
  
  
_

Grunting could be heard along with evil hisses if one listened closely. No one was seen, however, as the beings that were responsible for those sounds hid deep inside the tunnel they had laboriously hacked out of the stone surrounding the falls of Imladris.  
  
The foul creatures were planning on entering the elven refuge and they knew of _the one place that would not be guarded; the perfect place to enter the Last Homely House unseen by any.  
  
Night and day, for many weeks, the orcs had worked their way under the stone hills in which the elven refuge lay; hacking away at the stone until it gave way. Their aim had been to build a tunnel that ended behind one of the waterfalls, near the river and close to the Last Homely House. Parts of the house were surrounded by water and just like their kin in Mirkwood, they had some sort of passage running from inside the cellars out into the river, though they did not use it for the same purpose as their kin.  
  
The information the orcs had acquired told them of that passage. The only problem rested in getting to that passage unseen by any elves or other folk. So they had delved like the dwarves until finally – they were through!  
  
"Oi!" Growled the same orc that had ordered Aragorn's legs to be broken, pointing at one of the smaller orcs. "You there! Go into the water and enter the passage. And be quiet or I'll have your head! No one is to be alerted, understood!"  
  
The small orc looked back at his leader. With a pinched voice it whined: "Why me, Duzbak? The water's too cold! The current too fast! I'll be swept away for sure!"  
  
Duzbak growled – an evil twinkle appearing in his eyes. He reached for the scimitar at his side and gripped it tightly. With one big sweep, he had decapitated the small orc. He turned around facing the other orcs. "Now let's try that again. You there! Go!" He said, pointing at another orc.  
  
Swallowing silently, afraid what their leader would do if he made a sound, the small orc entered the water and made his way with some difficulty towards the entrance of the passage. He followed it all the way to the end and looked up.  
  
There was a hatch in the ceiling only one foot above his head. He grabbed hold of the sides and lifted himself slightly out of the water, resting his pointed, twisted ear against it; listening for any sounds. When he heard none, he tried lifting the hatch. It wouldn't open.  
  
Sighing, the small orc turned around and went all the way back to report to Duzbak.  
  
"There's a hatch that's bolted in the ceiling, but I didn't hear no one." Said he, almost afraid of his leader's reaction. He did not want to follow after the other orc of whom he had seen no sign since his return. He shivered, knowing that it made no difference to the bigger orcs what kind of flesh they ate, not even if it was that of their own kin.  
  
Duzbak only smiled. "Then it's time for us to prepare what we came here to do…" He growled. And with that, the orcs returned to the hiding place they had used for several weeks now. Their hard work would soon pay off, when all the traps were laid and all the players were in position. In the meantime, they could wait – eager for the killing they would be doing in only a few days…  
  
~~~  
  
**TBC  
  
  
  
**A/N2: I know that the distance between Imladris and the other elven realms would take a much longer time to travel than I will make it out to be, so please forgive this fault – it's fanfic after all. :)  
  
~~~  
  
'Replies' to reviews:  
  
**Lina**** Skye: here you go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I'm hoping you will soon write another story!  
**grumpy******: thanks for the review! BTW, you know, every time I see your name, it makes me smile. Don't ask… too weird.  
**Pernauriel:** thank you! You think it's very good? *blushes* I'm flattered! :D  
**Sue:** glad you like it so much… boy, if anyone knew how much I sometimes doubt if it doesn't sound too stupid… thanks for the review!  
**NaughtNat******: and I'm anxiously hoping that you still find it to your liking.  
  
~~~  
  
O yes, and please! *gives readers huge puppy dog eyes* … review? They really make my day!  
  
**_


	9. 9

**Disclaimer:** not mine, never will be. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
**A/N: **Finally another chapter from me – yes, I'm still alive! Sorry it has been so long since the last update for this story. I have this huge plot bunny biting me at the moment, but it's apparently not for this one. It seems some people missed the update of chapter 8 which was some time ago, so if you haven't read that yet, go ahead!

I hope you're still all enjoying this story and don't think I'm getting too slow in pace. As often, I worry that the characters act a little out of character, but please forgive them and me.  
  


To my faithful reviewers – it's always nice to know someone actually reads what you write   :D

  
**grumpy:** Thanks for reviewing! Well, this chapter should tell you a little more about the twins not going out. Hope you enjoy it!

**Sue:** Apparently, something went wrong and FFnet didn't show the new chapter or the new story I posted then either. Well, sorry for keeping you waiting so long – hope you'll like this chappie!   
 ~~~  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
More elves had been assigned to patrol the woods and borders of Imladris, looking for any sign of orcs or other foul creatures. Imladris was well hidden and strangers would have a hard time in finding the elven refuge – hidden as it was between the steep walls of the surrounding ravines, but it was not impossible to find. So far, nothing evil had been spotted, but this did not bring them any relief. Instead, the tension had been building, for all elves knew that something was bound to happen…  
  
~~~  
  
Elrond had returned inside the walls of the Last Homely House some time ago when the sun had crept slowly into the sky again. On his way back, he saw two birds flying away – going towards the east. Recognizing them as the messenger birds, he sighed deeply. The elven lord hoped that the birds would reach their destinies safely. Celeborn and Thranduil would send elves to help them, of that he was sure, the only concern the ancient elf had was if they would arrive in time.   
  
He stepped through the doors of his home, his gaze on the floor as he thought. A distant part of his mind noticed the soft footfalls that he immediately identified as Elladan and Elrohir. That was when he knew that Glorfindel had told the twins that they could not join the hunting party, for the two walked up to him with a determined pace.  
  
"Ada!" Both the twins shouted at the same time the moment they spotted their father entering their home.  
  
Startled, the older elf looked up and he sighed as he recognized the looks in their eyes. He held up his hand to halt their protests. "I can see that Glorfindel already told you that you cannot go, that will not change. I need you here in case orcs manage to enter this house; Estel is in no shape to protect himself!"  
  
Elrohir nearly pouted and Elladan merely had a sour look on his face. "With us out there, they would not get a chance to enter Imladris!" The elder twin snapped.  
  
Elrond raised an eyebrow in reproach and a cold look entered his eyes. "I said that this will not change, Elladan and I expect you to obey me on this. Your brother needs you around, not out there!"  
  
He softened his look and his tone of voice when he saw his sons looking down at the floor – their cheeks flushed in shame. Clasping their shoulders, the father smiled. "Come now and join me in breakfast. I'm sure Estel is still sleeping and Legolas is with him. There will be enough time later in the day to go to them."  
  
Still a little bit disappointed, but seeing the reason in their father's words, the twins followed their father to the dining hall.  
  
~~~  
  
As soon as the sun's rays reached the window of Estel's room, the elf lying on the bed awoke and carefully stretched. Looking at the still form next to him, he wasn't worried that Estel still slept. Gently laying one hand atop his sleeping friend's forehead, he was relieved to find it cooler than it had been the day before. He was on the mend, though slowly.  
  
Looking down at the foot end of the bed, the young elf bit his lip. His legs would take a long time to heal. Legolas did not doubt that Estel would walk again – his friend had a strong will and would get his body to obey him, the only problem was that it would take far too long for the impatient Man. Getting him to stay in bed would surely become a problem in a few days time… _A few days time… That thought brought him back to the orcs. Estel had mumbled something about the Dark Tower and an attack. He was confident enough to believe that the other elves would keep Imladris safe and kill the orcs before they had a chance to strike! His heart was torn in two – he wanted to go after the orcs, but he did not want to leave his friend's side. Surely Elladan and Elrohir would go after the creatures; they had been hurt enough by their actions on their loved ones to give up on revenge. Satisfied, Legolas watched the rise and fall of Estel's chest.  
  
He could see the breaths becoming deeper and quicker, a grimace appearing on the young face as his mind registered the fact that his ribs hurt terribly.  
  
The human was waking up – finally! Now he could have a talk with him, whether his friend liked it or not!  
  
"Ah, finally you're waking, human! I had thought you would sleep this day away as well!" He teasingly spoke.  
  
Estel moaned and opened his eyes, squinting as the sun shone in his face. Turning his head away from the fierce light, he saw the door to his room opening and his father entering.  
  
Elrond was pleased to see his youngest son was finally awake and walked over to the bed, stroking his cheek – feeling his temperature and comforting the boy with the same movement.  
  
"Good morning, Estel. Now let me have a look at you…"  
  
Estel was glad his father hadn't asked him if he was all right, but he was a bit confused. His father took great care in moving him around with Legolas' help and changing his bandages. Because he didn't move and the others supported him, taking great care, the pain was minimal. Elrond didn't want to give him a painkiller just yet – wanting to speak to a more lucid Estel.  
  
The healer frowned as he finished examining his son. The injuries were healing slowly – too slow for the elf's liking. In times like these he was reminded that his youngest son was a human and healed much slower than elves.   
  
"Though you might not feel like it, you are on the mend, Estel. Your legs will take some time to heal and it will be several weeks before you may stand on them again."  
  
Confused eyes met his and Estel was about to ask what had happened – why was he in so much pain? The question died before he had even voiced it – he remembered then. Agitated, he tried to sit up, but his elven companions carefully held him down.  
  
"Calm down, Estel. Don't move – your body needs time to heal." Legolas urged.  
  
Realizing his intent, the older elf stood up and fetched several thick pillows from the closet. He then positioned them behind Estel, Legolas supporting him for a moment and finally putting him down so that he was in a somewhat upright position.   
  
Having learned his lesson about moving, Estel tried to lie as still as possible, but one hand reached out to grab Legolas' wrist. "No!" He shook his head. "Tell me…how long has it been since that night?"  
  
"Two days, my friend." Legolas turned his hand out of his friend's grasp and instead gripped the human's hand in his, careful of the bandage around the injured wrist. "It's all right now, you –"  
  
"I've been asleep for two days! By Elbereth!" Seeing that his father was planning to object to his agitated state, he softened his voice, still speaking urgently. "No! There is something you need to know!" He sounded anxious and was speaking faster and faster with every word. "The orcs… they are planning to come here in under five days and attack Imladris. They will murder everyone they encounter! The –"  
  
Elrond interrupted his son. "Estel!"  
  
Estel quieted and looked at his father, their eyes meeting. The elf lord's gaze penetrated the human's mind and seemed to calm him with the reassurance he found there.  
  
Elrond smiled to let him know it was indeed all right. "We didn't know what the orcs were planning, but their actions were too bold for them not to have some purpose. We didn't take any chances and Glorfindel sent messages to Mirkwood and Lothlorien this morning – asking for help. The patrols are doubled as well looking for any sign of trouble and a hunting party left this morning along with Glorfindel."  
  
Reassured by this, Estel looked down again, sighing softly – careful of his ribs.   
  
"What troubles you?" Legolas asked. His friend's mood was a strange one, even considering the fact that he had been injured by orcs only two days ago.  
  
"My brothers…" Estel whispered. "They went with them, didn't they?"  
  
Now Elrond knew he had made the right decision in making the twins stay. "Well, actually…" He started.  
  
He was interrupted as the door to Estel's room opened again and two identical figures entered. Elladan and Elrohir had seen the hunting party off, wishing them all a good hunt and if they encountered the orcs, to make them regret hurting their little brother.   
  
Looking up, a smile appeared on Estel's face as he saw his brothers. He was worried that they might have gone after the orcs and would get hurt because of him – trying to avenge him. "You're still here!"   
  
Hearing the tone of their brother's voice, the twins realized that their father's decision had indeed been the right one. Not only so they could protect Estel should the need arise, Estel seemed all too happy that they had not left him… and they had to admit that they too were happy to see their brother awake.  
  
Elladan smiled at him. "Indeed we are." He shuffled his foot in front of him, his hands behind his back as if he were an elfling admitting some mischievous thing he had done. "Though I must admit that if it hadn't been for Ada, we would have joined the hunting party this morning."  
  
"But we now realize that it is a far better option to stay here with you." Elrohir finished. "We were so worried about you!"  
  
Smiling slightly, Estel closed his eyes briefly. He tiredly wondered how he could still be sleepy after having slept for two days, but he feared he would soon be asleep once more.  
  
Seeing that his son was nearly falling asleep on them, Elrond stood up and motioned to the twins. "Come, Elladan… Elrohir. You have seen that your brother still lives, so let us give him some time to rest." Turning to Estel, he asked. "I will be back later with something to eat for you. Do you want something for the pain now?"  
  
Estel shook his head slowly, if he didn't move it didn't hurt all too much – just a throbbing in his legs and ribs and a burning at his wrists. "No, Ada, I'm fine…"  
  
Rolling his eyes at that, Elrond said to Legolas. "If he should have need of something to dull the pain, do not hesitate to force it on him. I think you two have something to discuss, do you not?"  
  
Legolas smiled. "Indeed we do, Lord Elrond. And I will keep an eye on him, don't worry."  
  
Nodding, the three elves left the room, leaving the two friends…  
  
~~~  
  
"What did Ada mean?" Estel questioned as soon as he knew the other elves had left.  
  
"You did not think you could escape this conversation for ever, did you?" Legolas replied. Seeing the confused look in his friend's eyes, he decided to explain a bit further. "I asked you why you didn't tell me before and you answered with that you didn't want me to know. Why not? Do you not trust me?" A hurt tone seeped into his voice.  
  
Even more confused by this, Estel just stared uncomprehendingly at his friend. "What are you talking about? What do I not want you to know? You know I trust you more than anyone!"  
  
Legolas sat back in one of the chairs. "Water."  
  
"Water?"  
  
"Your _fear_ of water…"  
  
Shocked that Legolas would know about that, he questioned. "How did you find out?"  
  
A bit irritated by this evasion, Legolas replied. "Your family told me. When you arrived here, you were in a terrible condition and when I filled them in on what had happened, they told me. Why didn't _you_ tell me?"  
  
Estel tried to sit up so he could see his friend better, but as soon as his weight rested on his damaged wrists, he fell back against the pillows and bit back a groan. "I didn't want you to know, my friend." He pleaded.  
  
"That I know, you already told me so."  
  
"It's just that… it's happened so long ago… I think I had forgotten all about it." Estel tried to come up with a reason, not sure himself if he was telling the truth.  
  
Standing up so that he towered over the young man, Legolas raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Estel… From what your family told me, you avoid water as much as you can – any kind of water! How can you call that forgetting it?"  
  
"I… I…" Estel's mouth opened and closed, unsure of what to say. Indeed, ever since he had awoken all those years ago he had avoided water as much as he could. It had become such of a habit, that he hadn't even been aware he was doing it anymore. It just became natural to avoid water and his family never had said anything about it afterwards…  
  
Seeing Estel's eyes, Legolas realized that the human really hadn't known that he had a problem. "You really didn't know you were doing it, didn't you?"  
  
The young ranger lowered his eyes, a tear slipping from them. "I'm sorry, Legolas." He whispered.  
  
Feeling guilty for making his friend feel even worse, Legolas carefully enveloped him in a comforting hug. "It's all right now, Estel. I see now that you really didn't know… The water can't hurt you anymore, little one. It's time for you to let your fear go."  
  
Estel quietly started sobbing. "I don't know how, Legolas! I don't know how!"  
  
Legolas soothed him with quiet words until the sobs stopped. "Let's start with telling me everything that happened… The accident, the nightmares – both old and new. Then we'll take it from there: step by step."  
  
Feeling the body against him growing slack, he gently laid Estel down on the bed – having him lie flat again. "But first, get some sleep. There will be time for you to heal up here –" The elf gently tapped the youngster's head. "– but now you shall rest. Your healing will begin at last!"  
  
~~~  
  
**TBC**_


	10. 10

**Disclaimer:** not mine, never will be. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
**A/N: **And here I present you guys with another chapter! Hope the pace doesn't seem too slow for you guys – the next chapter will have some action in it I guess. Just so you know, thoughts are in _italics_.  
  
Hmm… I have the feeling that I'm losing people, but no matter what: this story will be finished!  
  
**Sr:** ai – only three weeks late in posting the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
**Grumpy: **yeah, I guess Estel will be very frustrated that he can't walk. No escape now from evil brothers! *evil laughter* Well… they're not so bad. Enjoy the new chappie!  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Lothlorien…  
  
A new day had arrived and the mallorn trees were whispering – their thoughts carried gently by the winds to any elf that would listen. The Lady of Light was standing with her eyes closed, listening to the trees and feeling the wind going through her hands… This was something that she often did in the mornings, but this time she needed the comfort it usually brought.  
  
The dreams had returned – after many years of practise to hide them and only witness the visions when called for… Galadriel knew that what she had seen that night had been what may become with little flashes of what is. She had seen a young human surrounded by orcs and being left behind in a pit filling with water. She had seen a blonde haired elf… And she had seen death… many elves lay on the ground with blood covering their once radiant bodies. She saw the same human and blonde elf lying amongst them, their eyes open but unseeing and blood clinging to their clothes… She saw her son-in-law with an orc blade through his chest lying near the pair… her grandsons…  
  
A frown marred the fair elf's face as she saw it again, but she did not startle as a hand settled on her shoulder and another drew her back against a firm chest.  
  
"You are restless… What have you seen, my fair lady?" Celeborn whispered in her ear.  
  
Galadriel turned around and looked into her husband's eyes. "Death… in Imladris."  
  
Celeborn grew worried and was about to ask something, when the trees' whispering grew stronger and the cry of a bird could be heard overhead. Looking up, the two elves could see a message bird circling above the woods, slowly coming down towards them.  
  
Galadriel raised her arm for the bird to land on and softly stroked its feathers. "Greetings, friend. What have you brought us?" She crooned as she took the message from its small leg.  
  
The bird squawked again and rose off – now that its task was completed, it went in search of something to eat and would then return to Imladris.  
  
Galadriel frowned as she recognized the Imladris seal. Hurriedly, she opened it and read the message – her thought bent on the visions she had been having. When she had finished reading the letter, she gave it silently to her husband. Celeborn quickly read it. He looked up into his wife's eyes and a silent communication passed between them. Taking her hand in his, they hurried off. After what she had seen, she would take no risks – warriors would be sent to Imladris immediately!  
  
~~~  
  
Mirkwood…  
  
No light penetrated the thick blanket of leaves of the tree tops; in Mirkwood it was always dark as of late. The only way the elves knew that a new day had arrived, was because of the singing of the trees telling them of feeling the sun's rays upon their tops and because of the lessening of complete darkness.  
  
Some elves desperate for sunlight climbed high up in the trees until they could look in all directions from above. Black moths fluttered about high up there – safe from the huge spiders that roamed the woods.  
  
A Mirkwood elf had climbed up in the night – watching the stars all elves loved so much and enjoying the feel of fresh air on his face. The air on the ground could become quite suffocating at times! Now Tiniel was watching the sun rise – he would need to return to the palace later in the day for he belonged to a hunting party that was to depart later in the morning. The elf's attention was drawn by a loud cry in the distance and as his eyes focused, he could see a bird heading his way.  
  
Tiniel smiled as the bird perched on one of the branches reaching high above the treetops next to him. Its little head turned nearly upside down and an inquisitive look was on its face, if such a thing was possible for a bird.  
  
"Hello, little friend. What brings you to the forests of Mirkwood?" The elf crooned as he held out his hand to the bird, stroking its head. The bird lowered its head, liking the feel of the long fingers stroking its feathers. It stepped up on Tiniel's hand and it was when the heavy weight settled on his hand that the elf noticed the message attached to its leg. "Now what's this?"  
  
Gently taking it from the bird, he noticed the seal of Imladris. "This is for the King, is it not?" He questioned.  
  
The bird merely chirped in agreement and moved to Tiniel's shoulder, finding this a much better perch.  
  
Tiniel hurriedly climbed down the tree with the bird still on his shoulder and ran all the way to the palace. "Are you hoping for some nice treat now that you have delivered this?" He teasingly asked the bird as he ran. The bird merely chirped and jumped into the air – following the elf to the palace.  
  
~~~  
  
It was only a little later when Tiniel arrived, the bird landing once more on his shoulder. He hurried to the chambers of the king and knocked on the door. When he heard an '_enter'_, he opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
Thranduil was seated behind his desk, writing it seemed. As he saw the young guard with the bird, he raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"He just arrived bearing this message, my Lord." Tiniel said, handing over the message.  
  
Thranduil took it and bade them to leave him, opening the seal and started reading it. "Wait a moment." He called to Tiniel as he quickly read further. "Tell your commander that I want to see him right away – our warriors are needed!"  
  
Slightly bowing, Tiniel left the room and found his commander. Giving him the king's message, he hurried to the kitchens to find a treat for the bird…  
  
~~~  
  
"You called for me, my Lord?" Hanith asked as soon as he entered the king's chambers.  
  
Thranduil paced before the open window – one of the few in the palace. "Gather as many warriors as can be spared and prepare them for a journey to Imladris. Elrond fears there will be some kind of attack – his human son was injured by orcs several days ago and my own son is with them!"  
  
"Yes, my Lord… right away." Hanith replied and hurried to do so.  
  
Thranduil looked outside and sighed. He always worried when his son was away from home and the news he had just received only caused him to worry even more about his safety. But no matter how much he himself wanted to go to Imladris and make sure things would be all right, he couldn't leave Mirkwood. _Be careful, Legolas.  
  
~~~  
  
Imladris…  
  
Another day had arrived in the Last Homely House and Elrond had ordered Legolas out of Estel's room for a while to walk in the open air and get something to eat. The human lying in bed was starting to become cranky since he was forced to stay in bed and needed help with almost everything. He was glad it was his father who helped him with his private business though. If it had been the twins to help him, he knew that once he had recovered they would forever hold this against him and make fun of him – even worse, they would make fun of him in front of other elves. Legolas would not be so mean, but it was one thing to have your family hovering over you like this – your best friend was an entirely different thing!  
  
"Come on, Estel, do not be so grumpy and stop picking your food!" Elrond reprimanded his son.  
  
Estel, sitting up in bed with a lot of pillows stacked behind him, really wanted to glare at the elf but thought better of it – after all, it was not his father's fault that he was confined to his bed. Sighing, he moved around some of the food on his plate before looking outside. __They are out there! He thought angrily. __They will come and I can't do anything to stop it or help protect Imladris! He was feeling useless and became more restless as time passed. "I'm just not hungry, Ada…"  
  
The elven lord moved to sit on the bed, looking his son in the eye with an expression the young human had seen many times before. "Whether you are hungry or not, this plate will be empty or Legolas will not be allowed back into the room. I know you worry about the orcs – every time I look in your eyes I can see this and I know you feel useless, but you will not be able to get up for some time, my son. In the meantime you need to regain your strength."  
  
Sighing once more, Estel slowly started to eat, mumbling just loud enough for elven ears to hear, "Whatever did I do to receive a father that blackmails me?"  
  
Elrond wisely pretended not to have heard that and just watched to make sure his youngest ate all. When the Man was done, the lord put the tray on the bedside table.  
  
"Did you have another of your dreams last night?"  
  
The human in the bed stilled completely and turned wide eyes on his father, not needing to say anything.  
  
"You did, didn't you?"  
  
"Did Legolas tell you about them?" His tone was not accusing, it seemed more resigned. Estel knew that the time for ignoring was over and that he needed to speak about the dreams and his fear of water.  
  
Elrond smiled and stroked his long fingers through Estel's hair. "You just did… Are they like before?"  
  
Estel swallowed and his gaze turned to the bedcovers. "Some are…" He whispered. "Others are different, there I can see Elladan and Elrohir… Legolas… you…"  
  
Elrond urged his son to speak more by reaching for his hand and squeezing it gently. "What do you see?"  
  
Estel's breathing hitched. "Death…" The young human moved fast and reached for the ancient elf, holding him tight as if afraid to let him go. A small gasp of pain escaped him as his legs and ribs reminded him that moving was not a good idea, but he was determined to ignore it. "All elves here in Imladris are slayed. There is a fight between us and orcs and in the end I see you killed with a sword… then my vision turns dark and all is cold."  
  
Elrond hugged his son back and soothingly stroked his back. "The future is not something that is written in stone, little one. Not all things you see will come to pass and if we can help it, this one will never become reality. Help should be on its way."  
  
Estel quickly drew back, gasping in pain. "Should? Ada…"  
  
But Elrond interrupted him. "Hush, I do not want to hear you worrying about that. Measures have been taken and help will come. As time draws near, I too begin to feel something evil creeping into our realm, but do not lose hope!"  
  
Breathing heavily from the strain of sitting up like he was at the moment, Estel merely nodded and gingerly moved back towards the pillows with help of Elrond. When he was positioned, the ancient elf moved to a far off table and mixed something in a small cup.  
  
Estel eyed his father warily. He knew what was coming and though on the one hand it looked rather invitingly, another stubborn part of his brain told him that he did not want this. "Please Ada, there is no need for that! I'm feeling better now, honestly!"  
  
His father wouldn't be told different however and handed the cup to the human. "You need to rest and heal, my son. Drink!"  
  
Knowing that the elf could and would force it on him, Estel wearily drank the potion.  
  
"Don't worry, Estel. It will not send you to sleep; it will merely soothe the pain." Elrond assured. "Do you want to remain upright like this or do you want to lie down entirely flat?"  
  
Estel blinked several times, trying to clear his vision. His father had told him he would not fall asleep, but his thoughts became slow and his surroundings fuzzy. "Up…"  
  
Nodding, Elrond stood up and prepared to leave the room. "That settled, I will allow Legolas back into the room, but from what I hear outside, you have some other visitors wanting to see you."  
  
Seeing the puzzled look, the elder elf just smiled and left the room – leaving the door open.  
  
~~~  
  
Only moments after his father had left, two jolly voices could be heard bantering back and forth and identical faces peered into the room.  
  
"Good morning, Estel!" They cheered.  
  
Estel tried to glare daggers at his brothers, but he realized the effect was lost due to his drugged state as the young elves merely raised their eyebrows and moved to sit next to him.  
  
Blinking dazedly, Estel looked at the two. "And to you… brothers." He slowly spoke.  
  
Seeing the bleary eyes, Elladan realized their little brother had been drugged by their father just moments before. "You didn't try to get out of bed again, did you?" He asked.  
  
Estel squinted, trying to figure out what his brother had just said. Thinking was becoming a very large problem right now. "Again?"  
  
Elrohir smiled. The incident Elladan was referring to had been to when Estel had broken one leg several years ago. It had been a bad break and Elrond had ordered some bed rest for the boy, but the young human had refused to stay in bed all day and had tried to escape his room. Luckily his brothers had found him when he was only a few paces from the bed, for he had been wavering on his feet. Estel had not been happy to be forced back into bed, but hadn't had the energy to try again – that day.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Elrohir asked instead.  
  
Estel had to think about this for a moment – or rather, a __long moment. "Fuzzzzzy." Was what he came up with.  
  
Elladan patted his hand, a doting smile on his face. "And you can just keep feeling fuzzy for now, little brother. We'll be back when you're somewhat more lucid."  
  
Elrohir piped in. "Yes indeed! I can hear Legolas coming back. He can try to have a conversation with you in the meantime!"  
  
"Leg'las?" Estel asked around a yawn.  
  
Both the twins rolled their eyes at the eloquence of their little brother. "We'll be around." Elladan said.  
  
One by one kissing the human's forehead, they left and took up position just outside of Estel's room, giving Estel and Legolas some privacy.  
  
Legolas passed the twins and nodded his head. The walk had improved his mood and he was prepared now to start talking with Estel…  
  
However, upon entering the room, the elven prince soon realized that now was not the time for their conversation, for the Man's eyes were bleary and his reaction to his entering the room slow.  
  
"Did you try to get out of bed and did Lord Elrond drug you because of that, or was there a different reason?" He teasingly asked.  
  
Estel blinked. Didn't he just have this conversation with another elf? "Again?" He questioned.  
  
Legolas was confused. "Again what?"  
  
The Man searched the room with his eyes, but what he was looking for, the blonde elf didn't know. "Don't rem'mber."  
  
The Sindar elf took his seat beside the man and shook his head in humour. "You, my friend, are making even less sense than usual. Go back to sleep!"  
  
Estel shook his head. There was some reason he did not want to fall asleep. "No sssleep!" He nearly pleaded. "Awake…"  
  
But he did not have a choice in the matter it seemed, for his body betrayed him and soon his lids closed. He was asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
**TBC**_


	11. 11

**Disclaimer:** not mine, never will be. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
**A/N: **finally! Another update! Wow – who knew half a year could pass by this quickly. Hope you haven't all given up on me – it's just been busy…That and I had written myself into a nice corner – well, that is how it felt anyways. That should be sorted out now – I am even busy with the last chapter now so you can at least expect the next chapter on Monday. I swear I will not post another story again unless it is finished!  
  
**'Replies' to reviewers:  
  
grumpy:** and I'm sorry it's been soooo long! Indeed - overtime can be ok, but too much is just too much. Ah - you know the side effects to certain drugs LOL: can cause drowsiness, fuzziness and all kinds of other things LOL ;). As for the twins - you'll see…  
  
**sesshomaru103:** short but powerful - thanks!  
  
**sr:** Ooh... I love angst and torture too! Especially when _I_ read it! Somehow writing is just not the same - still fun mind you, but not the same... As for the other story _cringes_ well - it has been long posted but there are some other bunnies I've fed. But as I said on top - no posting until it's done anymore.  
  
**Kathleen LaCorneille:** _pats her on the back _There, there – I finally updated. Sorry to have kept you waiting for so long! Honestly - I've been swamped these past months. Don't know where other authors find the time sometimes…  
  
**Elessar-Lover:** :D too bad no clones exist of him, isn't it?  
  
**Elven Kitten:** indeed, you did review it before. Thanks for doing it again :D! What with time flying past as fast as it does and stuff happening I keep forgetting just those things you shouldn't. Ah well!  
  
**tmelange:** thank you!  
  
**jacquelinestel:** hello there! thank you so much for your nice review - I really appreciate it. Don't think I've reviewed _you_ though I've sneak read a few chappies of 'No home here'. I thought it looked really nice, but I'll have to properly read and review it... Type you then as well!  
  
)()()()()(  
  
Chapter 11  
  
When next Estel woke, he and Legolas finally got the chance to speak with each other about the human's experiences – both in the distant past and the recent one. The young human told his friend of the dreams he had had after his fall into the water so many years ago and of the despair he could still feel just by thinking of it. At the gentle prodding of Legolas, the Man revealed the details of his childhood dreams, yet he was hesitant to speak of the dreams he suffered since the attack. Whenever Estel would fall silent during these talks, remembering a little bit too vividly the shocking cold of the water or the brutal touches, Legolas would touch his hand – bringing him out of his reverie. At other times the human would talk with his foster-father, feeling comforted by the presence he had known nearly his entire life and finally discussing the problem instead of ignoring it.  
  
Thus two days passed and occasionally, the twins interrupted the serious talks – forcing the Mirkwood elf to go outside for a walk and enjoy nature. In the meantime the two elves tried to cheer up their younger brother, mercilessly teasing him that this time, Estel couldn't even begin to try and get out of bed. The young human tried to take it all in good spirit, knowing that the teasing of the twins was just their way of telling him they were glad he was 'all right'.   
  
Although occasionally smiling and jesting, the elves could see that Estel's face had paled during his forced bed rest and even the least observant elf could tell the human had become increasingly agitated, only to fall back into what seemed to the elves a starting depression. After having to endure one of their brother's more sulky moods, the elves decided to move the human onto the balcony for some time and have him enjoy the fresh air and sunshine upon his face. This greatly improved the young Man's mood – not only because of seeing something else than the same four walls every waking moment, but also because he could now watch the gate of his home – not feeling such a useless burden because of it. This change improved the human's mood considerably and all the elves heaved a relieved sigh. The dark mood had been lifted – for now.  
  
)()()()()(  
  
"Come on little brother!" Elrohir called out to the human on the balcony, "It is time for you to return to bed. You know you could use the rest and besides, if you stare any harder at the gates I fear your eyes will fall out!" The dark haired elf moved towards Estel, ready to take him back inside.  
  
Estel slowly shook his head, "No, Elrohir, I wish to remain outside for a while longer." His gaze turned pensive as his eyes strayed to the far distance.  
  
Elrohir, sensing the sudden mood shift, knelt down next to the human, laying a hand on his brother's hand – imploring the man to look at him. When he finally did, the elf could see storm clouds swirling in the grey orbs. "You're troubled again…"   
  
Estel snorted, "Did you honestly expect me to just lie in bed while the future of our home… the people we love… are at stake?"

Elrohir, knowing not to let his brother dwell on this, interrupted. "We know now… you told us, you need not fear what you cannot change. Whether you like it or not, you cannot help us this time! Everyone in Imladris is aware of the danger and prepared. Glorfindel has installed his troops out there and the guards have been doubled. Have some faith in us, Estel."  
  
The young Man once more looked away and sighed deeply. He knew it was no use worrying over something that was bound to happen. He _did_ trust the others; he just hated to be left out of it all. He was a warrior, not some invalid! Well, actually, right now he _was_an invalid Estel had to admit to himself. "I have faith in you, Elrohir, you know I do… I have known you and the others nearly my entire life…" _But the images of my dreams are too real! I could not stand it if something were to happen to you or the others…  
  
_Gently squeezing the hand, Elrohir stood up, "Come on, let me carry you inside then, little one," he said, knowing how much Estel hated to be called that.  
  
"I am _not_ little!" Estel groused just loud enough for Elrohir to hear, but allowed his brother to pick him up and carry him to his bed.  
  
"Get some rest, Estel…" Elrohir said before seating himself in the chair next to the bed, watching as the eyes of his little brother slowly closed.  
  
_)()()()()(  
  
_When the sun was lying herself to rest and the elves of Imladris were becoming more wary of the lurking danger, a certain fair haired elf took his seat beside Estel who had been silently enjoying his brothers' and Legolas' company.  Glorfindel nodded as the others instinctively knew that the ancient elf wanted to talk to the young human alone.  
  
Estel warily looked at his mentor. "I thought you were out there with your troops," he questioned though in fact he tried to stall what was coming.  
  
Glorfindel smiled indulgingly. "You should know better than that, young one. We may be elves, but we take turns in guarding our home. Stick to one task for too long and you will not notice danger when it stares you in the face – you know this."  
  
Estel rolled his eyes as he could sense his mentor wasn't fooled. "Then why did you decide to come here if it is your time off? Surely you can think of something better to do than visiting a cripple?"  
  
Inwardly, Glorfindel shook his head – a slight self reproach could be heard in the youngster's voice. "Oh, I am certain there are a lot of other things I could do, but right now I _want_ to visit said cripple." A twinkle appeared in his eyes as he noticed the grumpy look directed at him and he held up his hands – warding off the angry words that were sure to follow. Bending forward in his chair the fair elf turned serious. "I realize there is a lot that is bothering you, young one. Not being able to move out of your bed, the orcs…" here he waited to see what impact his next words would have, "the dreams…"  
  
Startled, Estel looked up. He knew that his family knew about his dreams – his father knowing a little more than the twins and Legolas knowing almost as much as he himself. However he seemed to have forgotten about his old mentor.  
  
"Yes, I remember them. I also remember you avoiding your problem – you have been doing it for years!" The elf held up his hand as he could see the other opening his mouth. "It is not entirely your fault, all of us started thinking of your behaviour as normal – that it would pass soon enough. Yet we did not do anything about it or force you to speak of it. That is going to change now…"  
  
Feeling affronted, Estel tried to defend himself, "Legolas and I-"  
  
"talked – I know," Glorfindel interrupted, "And I am very glad, but there is still one thing that you will have to do once the orcs have been taken care of."  
  
Puzzled, Estel raised his eyes. The elf just smiled knowingly. "You will know then…"  
  
If the human hadn't been so dumbstruck (or physically hurting) he would have smacked something out of pure frustration. Giving up on elves and their riddles, he sighed. "If you will not tell me this, then answer a different question for me, for Ada will not."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, the elf patiently waited.  
  
"You know about the dreams I had… back then. When I talk about them with Ada I see a certain look in his eyes and when I ask him why he will not speak to me. Tell me – what was it that I saw? What I still see? Do you know?"  
  
Glorfindel hesitated for a moment before deciding that the boy had the right to know, though Elrond would not appreciate him telling his son. "You saw what was, perhaps even some of what shall be…"  
  
Estel swallowed, "So those elves really died in those ways? They were not just nightmares?"  
  
Glorfindel smiled, reaching to gently squeeze the Man's shoulder. "If only they were, young one… As for the future; just remember that it is not carved in stone – while what you see may come to pass, it may also not."   
  
The young human just nodded, staring into space as if seeing them again: elves trapped and suffering. "I wish to forget," he whispered nearly too soft for the elf to make out.  
  
"I wish you could have been spared this suffering too, my friend…" whispered Glorfindel, sitting back in his chair and prepared to stay there until his presence was required once more by his troops. No words were spoken for some time – both room occupants pensive.  
  
)()()()()(  
  
Outside the room, the twins looked expectantly at Legolas who had a nervous look about him.  
  
"The days have passed quickly, my friends," the blonde haired warrior said, "I expect the attack any minute now and cannot find any rest."  
  
Elrohir sighed and nodded. "It is the waiting that makes it so terrible. Knowing something is coming yet unable to change anything about it…"  
  
"And here we are – _inside_ while all of the action will be _out there_!" Elladan said agitatedly while pointing outside. He was not used to being inside like this and let others do the work for him – he was a warrior! He would have started pacing before Estel's door if it hadn't been for Elrohir.  
  
The younger elf walked up to him, soothing his brother with a touch, "You know that it is for the best. Ada said that we may be needed yet if the orcs manage to enter our home…"  
  
Legolas gently stroked the knife he carried with him, "I too do not like being idle, but your brother needs us with him. We cannot take the chance that one of those beasts finds its way inside and kills Estel because he could not defend himself in his condition…"  
  
Elladan laughed at this, gaining odd looks from the other two elves.  
  
"And _what_ is so funny about this, Elladan?" Legolas demanded.  
  
Elladan controlled his laughter and looked guiltily at the prince. "It is not, well… What you said just reminded me of the time Estel had broken one leg and tried to escape his bedroom time and time again. That boy is terribly stubborn if he wants to be!"  
  
Elrohir smiled. "Ah yes, broken leg or not, that boy will not give up on something once he has set his mind to it."   
  
"Aye. I can just imagine him trying to stand in his condition right now and brandishing a sword! The look on the orc's face would be priceless!"  
  
Both twins started snickering at this while Legolas just looked at them as if they were crazy – and who was to say they weren't?  
  
)()()()()(  
  
Somewhere nearby   
  
Duzbak looked at the creatures under his command. Disfigured and evil, they were exactly the opposite of the elves they would soon slay. Everyone knew what they had to do and were willing to give their lives for it. The leader grinned maliciously at the small orc. "You there!" he pointed, "It is time… You go and clear the way for us and be quiet or you'll join that other morsel! You have ten minutes to take care of any problems, understood!?"  
  
Gulping silently, the smaller orc nodded before once again treading through the water until it had reached the locked hatch. Listening once again and still hearing no sounds, it once again tested whether it could not be lifted. Feeling the resistance, it took out its long knife and started hacking through the wood– creating a hole big enough for its arm to fit through and feeling for the lock. Luck was with it as it was a simple slide-lock and quickly the hatch was opened entirely.  
  
Quickly climbing out of the frigid water, the small creature took in its surroundings with its black eyes and noticed it was in what appeared to be a wine cellar. No light burned in the room, yet it wasn't necessary as the orcs were very adapted at living in the dark. The malformed creature walked to the closed door and laid its twisted and curly ear against it – listening for any soft footsteps. Hearing none, it opened the door and quickly looked both ways. The cellar was at the end of a hall and a lone stair led upwards to the other parts of the house. Grinning at the ease of their entry, the small orc went back to the cellar to wait for the others…  
  
)()()()()(  
  
**TBC**


	12. 12

**Disclaimer:** not mine, never will be. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
**A/N: **hi there everyone! I'm glad you haven't given up on me! Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! Well – here it is – on time even! There will only be one more chapter after this one and after that… well - there will be more stories coming I suppose… Writing battle scenes are my weaker point, so I'm curious to hear what you think. Next chapter will be here Friday – enjoy!  
  
**'Replies' to reviewers:  
  
Kris:** hi there! Hope you like the rest as well…  
  
**secretkeeper11:** prods her so you got an account and I read your stories… huge puppy dog eyes when are you gonna post them and will you write more? PLEASE! In the meanwhile enjoy!  
  
**jacquelinestel****: **I know – I had nearly given up on this story as well. I've read NHH and I must tell you I really liked it! I'm gonna hop over to the sequel as well…  
  
**Lindahoyland:** thank you for your kind review and I'm glad to hear it! Enjoy the next chappie!  
  
**Lady Nierwen:** quick enough? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see about Legolas and Estel though… Hope it is to your liking… ,')  
  
**Kathleen laCorneille:** uhm… I'm evil? Good reason? Thanks for your prodding; it made me force myself to get out of that terrible corner I was in. Sorry for the long wait – I promise from now on I will only post finished stories – then I can update at least regularly. Don't I hate it when my favourite authors do the same… sigh I don't think the twins would have dared to go against their father right now, but indeed they can see his point as well. As for Estel standing imagines it and a grimace appears Ouch! Let's see, shall we? You'll find out what Glorfindel meant too…  
  
**Nietta**: OO Moi! Rude? breaks down in sniffles So I'm not terribly evil or anything? See? I updated – and sooner than the last time so don't hurt the doll and lay down those huge needles! Wanna bet that is a voodoo doll you have? Who is to say I don't need Legolas sans pinpricks? LOL Nope – you reviewed before – I can remember, you were still NaughtyNat then…  
  
)()()()()(  
  
Chapter 12   
  
It was only a matter of minutes before a great number of orcs had entered the Last Homely House via the tunnel. Luck was still with them as they remained undetected. Duzbak grinned evilly – the elves would not know what came over them! This elven refuge would be destroyed and every being found inside it slaughtered! _Well, perhaps some play first…_  
  
Everything had been discussed in the remaining days and every orc knew what it had to do. Thus they made their way upstairs to take over their respective parts of the house. Their brethren outside would make sure that the threat _inside_ would not be noted until it was too late…  
  
)()()()()(  
  
Glorfindel had returned to his duties outside, gathering information of his troops and leaving the human to rest with his best friend by his side. Elrond had only just received several reports from elves out on patrol telling of orc activity around Imladris. The attacks from these creatures however seemed random and bold, but every warrior was doing their best to kill the monsters and remained wary of the possibility of a trap.  
  
Elrond had asked the twins to quickly check with the guards posted at the weak spots and to return immediately if all was well – trusting Legolas to protect Estel in the mean time. Estel, sensing the commotion happening around him, could not sleep now that it was finally happening. He trusted the warriors of Imladris to keep his home safe, yet he feared the words of the orcs. What plan had those creatures concocted?   
  
To get his friend's mind off worrying about things he could not change, Legolas talked with him about all kinds of other things. The elf could see that Aragorn's heart was slowly becoming lighter now that he had finally started telling his friend and family about his problems… _Funny, I have never seemed to notice that his heart was burdened as it was yet the difference in him is remarkable!  
  
_Legolas was looking at his bow which stood next to Estel's bed, an odd smile on his face as his gaze then turned to rest upon his human friend.  
  
Aragorn raised an eyebrow, "I hope you are not planning on doing anything concerning me and that bow of yours that would bring such a smile on your face," he jested.  
  
The Mirkwood elf snorted and shook his head, "Tis not because of that, my friend. I only-"   
  
**_BANG!_ **What he had been trying to say was interrupted. Startled, the friends looked at each other – instantly alert. It had come from the hallway… Estel raised himself up as much as he could before being pressed down by Legolas. The blonde elf laid one slender finger against his lips, urging the human to be silent and lay still. He walked towards the door and rested his pointed ear against it, listening what it was that he had heard. Perhaps the twins were up to some of their strange mischief – you never could tell with those two, though they would have chosen a most inappropriate moment if it were them.  
  
There were no more sounds to be heard and confused, Legolas turned towards his friend.   
  
All of a sudden, the door opened and one big, ugly orc entered the room, holding its scimitar ready for attack. Legolas, unarmed, jumped back and made his way to the stand beside the bed where he had put his knife. The bow was of no use right now. The archer cursed the fact that this orc had somehow managed to slip past the patrols. Was this the only one or were there more inside the house? Where were Elladan and Elrohir? Had this orc passed them? This was something the archer did not want to think of for if it had this did not bode well for the twins. Nearly all the warriors were out in the woods and near the borders – only several warriors were left inside the refuge! But this one would not touch his friend; Estel would _not_ be hurt by them again!  
  
The orc momentarily stopped its advance upon seeing the ranger lying in bed. Surprise was clearly written on both faces. The ugly beast's eyes turned to slits. "You," it sneered before being doubly fierce in its attack on the elven prince – trying to get to the human and finish the job properly.  
  
Estel felt useless as he watched his friend dodging the angry swipes of the orc – inwardly hissing and cringing as the scimitar missed the elf by too small a distance. He wanted to help, but he knew that he would not be able to do any fighting. So that left him with only one thing to try and do: getting himself in an upright position so that he could reach the knife and throw it at the beast. However, his ribs and his legs – his entire body actually – did not agree with this and he collapsed back on the bed, stifling a cry.   
  
Legolas saw from the edge of his vision that the ranger was foolishly trying to sit up and reach for the blade. He ducked as the orc once again swiped its scimitar, adrenaline running through him as he could feel the rush of air over his head.  
  
This needed to end now, before any others came!  
  
While he was bent through his knees, the blonde elf tackled the orc, causing it to fall on its back. Not giving it a moment to get up, Legolas stomped on its wrist causing the weapon to drop to the floor. He then took the orc's head in his hands and twisted in opposite directions – breaking the beast's neck.  
  
Not waiting to see if any more would appear, Legolas hurried to the bed – slinging his bow and arrows over his shoulder and placing the knife in its usual resting place of his quiver. Then he took Estel up in his arms, trying to ignore the muffled cry of pain and walked towards the door. He looked at the dead body on the floor one last time and grimaced. "How did it get in? Where are the patrols? The palace is well protected, so how did it enter?"   
  
"I do not know, Legolas, but my father needs to be warned!" Estel said through clenched teeth.  
  
Legolas hurried towards Elrond's study where he suspected the elven lord to be. It was only a small distance away and, luckily, no orcs crossed his path. He did, however, run into the twins who were on their way to Estel's room. With a look that clearly said _where were you two?_ Legolas indicated for them to follow him.  
  
Seeing the Mirkwood prince running with their little brother in his arms, the twins knew at once that something had happened. Feeling guilty because of the look directed their way, both Noldor elves followed the archer. Only a moment later they entered the study.  
  
 )()()()()(  
  
Outside  
  
After the first sightings of the orcs and the subsequent attacks, the elves were wary of any movement. Several elves had fallen already at the hands of the beasts and one had stumbled into a deadly trap – having set off a nearly invisible wire and ending with a wooden stake in his heart. The warriors had been careful, but none had expected their foes to be this cunning – orcs after all, were not the smartest of creatures. From then on their wariness had grown and they used their anger to strike at the evil creatures – not letting the emotion rule them however.   
  
And while in the midst of battle they would have nearly shot the parties from Mirkwood and Lothlorien if it hadn't been for their fast reflexes. The groups had seemingly met up along the way towards Imladris and had finally arrived.  
  
Glorfindel was one of the first to greet them and thanked them for coming to aid them – quickly filling the elves in on what had just happened. It was very shortly after that, that the elves dispersed and attacked the orcs.  
  
Glorfindel looked around and frowned. Indeed there appeared to be a great number of orcs, but from what he had been told by Elrond the orcs couldn't possibly have planned _only_ this? If they had planned something, the creatures wouldn't be foolish enough to simply go to their doom and try to bring down as many elves as they could, would they? So what _was_ their plan? Hearing a sound behind him, he whirled around and blocked the sword aimed for his head. The malformed creature smiled – showing its rotten teeth and waggling his tongue at him. It seemed to quickly look behind the elf before pulling its gaze back on the blonde. That's when it struck him. _This was a diversion!  
  
_)()()()()(  
  
Inside   
  
"Legolas?" questioned Elrohir once they were inside. He had been surprised to see the blonde elf carrying his little brother. "What happened? You look far too pale!"  
  
"An orc was inside the house!" replied the Mirkwood elf. "How did it pass the patrols or the guards inside? Where are the others?"  
  
Elrond looked up; a frown marring his face as he noticed his youngest clenching his teeth to control the pain. Estel saw the look and quickly shook his head – it was not important right now. "We are both all right, Ada. Legolas killed it."  
  
"We checked every weak spot in the house and all guards were in place – by all rights they should not be in our home," Elladan said.  
  
Elrond on the other hand was slowly shaking his head. All the guards had been placed to look for danger coming from outside, so indeed it should not have been possible for an orc to have entered. He thought deeply whether a place was left unprotected and was horrified when he remembered something. "No, impossible…" he murmured to himself.  
  
Legolas heard however. "What is, my Lord?"  
  
Elrond sighed; reprimanding himself for not thinking of this option before. There was only one way the creature could have entered and it certainly would not have come alone. But how had it ever gotten so far? The patrols would have spotted the orcs long before they had they had reached the water! "The cellar…" he replied, "There is a hatch there just as in your home. It was only used in the early days when Imladris had just been founded and until now, I had forgotten all about it. It has been kept locked for ages. The only way the orc could have entered is if it went into the wild stream near the house and enter the cellar. Through there it has access to the entire house."  
  
"But how would it have entered the water, Ada?" Elladan asked. "The patrols would have seen something if it entered from the woods."  
  
"I do not know, my son, but I guess we will find out ourselves soon enough."  
  
A sound was heard in the hallway – a crash and running feet moving towards them. The twins held their bows ready – prepared for when the door opened and the fighting would begin. Quickly taking his sword out of his scabbard (he had taken to wearing it what with the threat of an attack), Elrond made up his mind and quickly spoke. "We cannot stay here, Estel was right before: they will kill everyone they encounter!"  
  
All of a sudden the door was opened and all looked surprised at their unexpected guest. Glorfindel quickly shut the door behind him and looked at the five beings inside the room. The ancient elf was covered in the black blood of the orcs as was his sword and numerous cuts adorned his body – one was far too close to his eye, but the warrior paid no heed to that as his eyes sought out the ones of his friend. "Lord Elrond, I fear the orc activity outside has just been a diversion. Already I killed half a dozen orcs inside this house. I do not know how they have managed to enter, but I could hear others. I fear this is what they had planned – to take on Imladris from the _inside_."   
  
"So the other orc had indeed company," Elrond said, "Then they are bound to be scattered throughout the house. Knowing them, they will be waiting for anyone wanting to flee and go through every room until they have killed all elves. Elrohir, go outside and tell the warriors to come. Be careful! Glorfindel and I will warn the guards here and take on as many as we can. Legolas, Estel, Elladan – be careful! It would not do us any good if you were to be slayed by those fell creatures. Do not stay here, but make for the cellar and use the hatch to go out."  
  
"I think you would like to know that both the Mirkwood and the Lothlorien parties have arrived," Glorfindel told Elrond. Then he turned to Elrohir, "Tell them to split up and send half of their number here!"  
  
Elrohir nodded and was prepared to go, but Legolas' question stalled him.  
  
"My lord," Legolas said, "Why would you have us flee like cowardly dogs? Why can we not fight them? Elladan and I can hold them off! Estel will be safe!"  
  
Elrond shook his head, "No, young one. This is not up for discussion. I know you can fight, but Estel is in no position to and I could not bare it if anything happened to any of you. If it is a fight you are looking for then let it be a comfort that it is highly likely for you to encounter orcs on your way down. Stay in the cellar unless you have no other choice – use the hatch then to escape."  
  
Defeated, Legolas sighed before looking at Elladan. The Noldor elf would get to do all the fighting since he was carrying Estel. Looking down in his arms he could see that the young human was not at all happy – most likely feeling like a burden. "Elladan, grab my knife from behind and give it to Estel if you would," he said.  
  
Elladan did as he was asked and handed the elven blade to his little brother before gently ruffling his hair resulting in a grumble from the suffering man.  
  
Legolas simply smiled, "Since I am carrying you around as if I were a pack mule, the least you can do is guard my back, human," he teased.   
  
Aragorn smiled as he realized he was not so worthless perhaps. "You have it wrong, dear prince. _You_ should be thanking _me_ for guarding your back. It is just payment to have to carry me around!" he said, muttering smugly under his breath, "My dear donkey."  
  
Legolas wisely pretended not to hear that, instead shifting the human a little in his arms as if to secure his grip on his friend. Estel's eyes shot daggers at him for the jostling it brought him. The prince on the other hand just tried very hard to look innocent and obviously succeeded because the other elves had no idea what had warranted such a look from the ill-tempered human.  
  
"Well then – let us be off!" Elrond said.   
  
They all looked each other in the eyes one last time, knowing that if things went wrong they might never see each other again.  
  
)()()()()(  
  
**TBC  
  
A/N2:** I mentioned in an earlier chapter that the time to travel from either Mirkwood or Lothlorien would be changed, so please forgive me for messing with this – it is, after all, fanfic…


	13. 13

**Disclaimer:** not mine, never will be. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
**A/N: **hi there! We've finally come to the last chapter of this story! Bright point though: it's twice the size of my usual chappies and I didn't decide to split it up so you could avoid a cliffy! LOL :) You know I'm not a doctor and that the rest is just fictional, so forgive me if things seem off. Anyways - enjoy!

**'Replies' to reviewers:**

**Mornflower****:** Well, sorry I didn't do it sooner, but on the bright side – neither did I do it later! LOL :) Thanks for the review!

**jacquelinestel****: **your review actually helped me over-bridge some of the last part you know – I love people giving me ideas – thanks! I had originally planned something like you said, but then it'd grow out too big and with my attention span that would just not do; that and it seemed to me like _too_ off (sigh – I miss those stars as well – even if I _didn't_ use them all that much!). Hope you like what became of it though…

**Nietta****:** yeah – I did check you out. I usually do than when people are signed in… Hmm, I think that was how I found Nili's stories! Lucky me! Now that I think about it, I think I saw you there as well. It's just plain fun reading the reviews sometimes. LOL You're lucky elves heal fast – I needed that elf – he makes a good mule! ROTFL! And alas – 'tis the last chapter, but I hope I finished it to your liking…

**Elven Kitten:** Cool – I've never heard scary before. huge smile Thank you!

**lindahoyland****: **smiles it's so very nice to hear that you'll miss this story! Luckily there will always be other stories…

**grumpy****: **well, it was about time I took this one up again… No matter where they are, Legolas and Estel can have strange humour – glad you liked it!

)()()()()(

Chapter 13

Elrohir smiled and quickly slipped through the door, hearing a 'be careful' and a 'good luck' coming softly from his family and friends. The others soon moved from the study as well, but went in a different direction. Glorfindel and Elrond would escort the three youngsters for a while until their paths lead away from each other.

It was several minutes later when the five encountered a troop of orcs. The older two skilfully took them on. The youngsters looked in wonder at Elrond – _knowing_ the elf lord was a warrior and _realizing_ it were two different things and only now it crept up on them that the older elf was a very capable warrior from the looks of it.

"Go!" Elrond hissed as he blocked an angry swipe before spinning on his heels and thrusting his own sword in the orc's abdomen. Glorfindel was just in time to block another blow aimed at his friend before kicking at the legs of a sneaky beast that had aimed a stroke at his own back.

"Ada, let me help!" Elladan implored.

"Elladan, no! I will not budge on this!" the worried father exclaimed while ducking another swing. "To them, you are of no importance, but you are to me! Go, please! Legolas cannot carry Estel and hold off orcs at the same time. They need your help. Glorfindel and I can manage them for now and help is on the way. Do not dwell on dark thoughts – we will fight them as they come!"

To reassure the young ones, Glorfindel quickly nodded before needing his attention on the fight again. "I promise you that if we think we will lose the fight, I will send your father down as well."

Elrond shot his friend a dark look for making such a promise – he would not flee the place he had build while there was still breath in him! _And what about yourself then?_ If the ancient elf planned to fight to the end, why was _he_ not allowed? Ignoring this look, Glorfindel shouted: "GO!"

Not happy with this arrangement, they did as they were ordered. Again Estel saw in his mind's eye the body of his father lying still with a sword piercing it. He hoped Glorfindel's words would prove true and that _that_ possible future would never come to pass…

)()()()()(

Outside

Elrohir was quickly making his way to the woods where he could hear the battle going on. It was dark outside as the orcs had attacked deep in the night, but the moon shone brightly and the stars twinkled. The younger twin quickly jumped back when he felt the floor underneath him give away. Looking down, his eyes grew big and he quickly thanked the Valar that he had evaded this trap – if he had fallen he would have been pierced by huge spikes. The young elf shuddered as he knew that an elf could suffer an incredible amount of time on them if they were unlucky.

Hearing a heavy footfall behind him that he knew could only belong to one of the violent creatures, he quickly spun around and released his arrow – striking the orc in the eye. Luckily he had not encountered many so far. Elrohir hurried to the elves, barely escaping with his head on his shoulders when another orc standing behind a tree held out its scimitar. If Elladan ever heard of him being so careless he would never let him out of his sight again – order from Ada or not! Quickly ducking and taking out his long knives in the same movement, he rolled away from the orc and threw them – one piercing the beast's neck and the other its heart. Being more careful after that and wary for traps he retrieved the blades and hurried to the others to do as his father and mentor had told him.

)()()()()(  
  
Inside

Elrond and Glorfindel had managed to kill the oncoming orcs and were on their way to help the guards. Screaming was heard in the distance and the two elves feared what they would find – it had not been orcs that had made that sound! Upon arriving at the first post, both elves wished they could have closed their eyes for only a moment as to block out the sight. Guilt crept up them that they hadn't arrived quick enough to warn them. Wanting this to be finished as quickly as possible, Glorfindel took out his bow and aimed at the orcs who were feasting on several of Imladris' inhabitants, rapidly releasing arrow after arrow. Every hit was true and the beasts fell to the floor – dead. Elrond used his blade to dispose of the remaining orcs and was glad when help arrived in the form of half a dozen of elves that came running up from the other direction. Glorfindel hurriedly took the time to retrieve his arrows and stuffed them in his quiver.

All elves were breathing heavily and were adorned by cuts and bruises. One tightly pressed his hand against a bleeding gash over his ribs while another quickly bound a piece of cloth around his own arm. Black blood covered them and though they loathed the smell there was nothing they could do right. "My lords," one of the newcomers said, "all of a sudden they were there! Many on our side have fallen already. There are a score of elves fighting on the other side of this building, but how long they will last I have no idea. The orcs keep coming!"

Glorfindel nodded at the warrior. "Help is on its way, though I fear that the losses will be great."

Going over to the bodies of the fallen elves, Elrond was ready to lay his hand on their foreheads and say a small prayer that their souls would reach Mandos safely. Yet before he could do that, the shrieks of dozens of orcs were heard and the weary warriors had to run for now – going to a place that was better defendable. Fear crept in their hearts that if help did not arrive soon, they would soon join their fellow elves in the Halls.  
  
 )()()()()(

Legolas, Estel and Elladan were making their way to the cellars, but it was not easy. Elladan had to fend of many an orc that had strayed behind. Legolas badly wanted to help the twin, but there was nothing he could do. The human in his arms seemed to have all faith in his brother and appeared to have problems keeping his eyes open in spite of the adrenaline rushing through him.

"Estel!" Legolas said fiercely, not really sure how to continue. The human knew that now was not the time to give in and the prince hoped that a snap would waken him up some.

Estel looked at him with pained eyes, sweat beading his forehead and his face a sickly pale. "Am awake L'glas," he breathed, "J-jostling… a bit too much…" and he closed his eyes.

Legolas snorted, "A bit huh? Try to block it, little one."

This gained the response he wanted: Aragorn scowled at him. "H-how many t-times… have to t-tell you… _not_LITTLE!" He panted before muttering several choice words under his breath and Legolas could detect words as 'stubborn', 'infuriating elf' and 'show him!' The blond archer smiled at that – if Estel was grumbling about something then things might be bad, but he would be alright again. At least the Man was too upset with him now to fall asleep.

He was confused however when all of a sudden, Estel's eyes widened – looking at something behind him. "Orc," was all he said. And that was all he needed to say. Legolas quickly moved forward – out of reach of the huge beast. Looking back he saw that it was a huge orc covered in red blood. This one had hurt his fellow elves!

Estel gasped as he recognized this one. It was the lead orc that had ordered his legs broken! His body jerked in Legolas' arms as it seemed to remember the creature that had hurt him, wanting to be as far away from it as possible yet in trying so only bringing more pain onto itself.

"Easy, Estel," Legolas soothed before shouting: "Elladan!" The twin was fighting the last two orcs. "We could really use your help right now!" If the elf had looked, he would have seen the Noldor elf roll his eyes as he was caught in his deadly dance. Like he had nothing to do right now!

Duzbak sneered at them – recognizing the name, "So that maggot is the lord's son, aye? I know just what to do with him and I could make him enjoy it as well! Just surrender yourself and I might give you swift deaths." Turning his gaze on Estel, the beast licked off his blade that was still stained with elven blood before moving towards the youngsters. "But not you, little one. There are none to help you and we've killed nearly all elves. Soon you'll be the only one left and then we can play again like we did before. You would like that, wouldn't you?"

Legolas instinctively took a step back before looking at Estel. The human had an odd glint to his eyes – a fire burned in them. He did not fear these creatures any more and with a move none had foreseen, he quickly threw the hidden blade at the creature – hitting it in the neck. Gasping from the painful moves, Aragorn laid his hand on his stomach and shot the orc a look so foul that it would have made any evil creature feel envious of it. Then he slowly spoke as if to make certain he got his point across, anger pouring off his words: "How… many… times… do I have… to tell people… NOT… to call me… _LITTLE_!"

Duzbak grabbed his neck in order to try and stop the bleeding, surprised that the human had done this. It was a fool not to have seen this coming! He hadn't seen him as a threat since the human was injured and the other two elves were occupied – one with fighting his comrade and the other having his hands full. Looking at the fair haired elf, it saw a shocked look on his face. The dark haired elf seemed not to have noticed them as he quickly finished off the last of his fellow beasts and turned to him. "This will be merciful to you," was all he said before swiping at the orc's head. The elf wasn't looking for revenge, only doing what he had to as quickly as possible and be done with it. The creature tried to evade the blow, half raising himself and moving backwards, but it was not fast enough and with a dull thud its head fell on the floor – the sightless eyes forever fixed in surprise.

"I am glad that I am on _your_ side," Legolas said to Estel as all three continued on their way to the cellar.

The human just smiled evilly at him, "Consider that a warning."

Legolas couldn't help it – he laughed, leaving Estel with thunderclouds in his mind and looking at him with a wry look that said '_I was serious!'_

The elf quickly stopped laughing…

)()()()()(

Elrond and the other elves had quickly retreated to a place where they could easily defend themselves from the attacking orcs while not having the chance of danger coming from a third side. Several warriors were positioned with their back to the other elves to make sure no one attacked them from behind. If they did, the others would quickly jump in.

It seemed to the poor elves that for every orc they killed four were taking its place, but they managed to hold on. But even though the elves were capable warriors, not all swipes could be blocked resulting in nasty injuries. In the distance they could hear the fight going on at the second post and from the sounds of it, it was apparent that they too had a difficult time in holding off the monsters.

"Elrond!" Glorfindel shouted, seeing an orc's blade hitting the elf lord in the chest. Quickly grabbing his small knife, he threw it at the creature, hitting it in the neck. He watched as the beast fell down, bumping into Elrond on its way down and slashing at the elf's arm with its claw as if in a desperate attempt to stop its fall.

Elrond's eyes widened in shock as the pain hit him, pressing his hand against his ribs to stop the blood flow. The orc falling against him caused the elf to hit the ground with a loud thud, smacking his head hard against the floor. Stars swam in his vision and he was starting to feel dizzy. He could hardly keep his eyes open, thinking all of a sudden that Estel's vision would come true after all. The last thing he saw before darkness took him was a glowing figure moving in his line of sight, speaking to him.

)()()()()(

Glorfindel watched as if things happened in slow motion. Elrond was hurt! Quickly moving towards his friend, everything seemed to dim for the ancient elf. The sounds of the battle seemed to come from far away and though the elf knew he should pay attention to his surroundings, he was unable to tear his attention from his fallen lord. Pushing the cursed creature away from the other elf, Glorfindel looked at the glassy grey eyes, begging for him to confirm that he would be all right.

"Elrond?" he questioned, carefully placing one slender finger against the Noldor's throat and feeling for a heartbeat. The blonde sighed in relief and looked at his lord's injuries. Glorfindel grimaced, "Hold on, you will be all right," he soothed, pressing the wounds to stop the bleeding and seeing the lines of pain still present on the elf's face even though no longer awake. He needed to get his friend to the healer's ward, but the creatures were everywhere! Coming to a sad conclusion, Glorfindel started to tear up his shirt to press it over the wound. He would not give up on his friend! Help was on its way and once it had arrived Elrond could be aided properly!

All of a sudden, Glorfindel was shook out of his folly as they were joined by another. How long he had sat there the ancient elf was unsure, but he was lucky that the remaining elves had protected the two even though they themselves were tired and hurt. Elrohir had entered some time ago with the other elves and together they had defeated the orcs. They had moved swiftly and were surprised to see so many of the beasts inside. Outside the last sounds of the battle could be heard and inside the beasts were quickly taken care of. The younger twin saw many dead bodies – both orcs and elves and he cringed thinking of the lives lost this day. If it hadn't been for the Mirkwood and Lothlorien parties the elf wasn't so sure that they could have managed the number of foes.

Coming upon Glorfindel leaning over his father his heart was in his throat as he noticed all the blood. "Ada?" he called in a small voice as he knelt next to the two elves. Elrohir quickly laid one hand on the other elf's brow. "I am here, Ada. Please come back to us!" he pleaded, sounding like a distraught young child.

Glorfindel spared one hand to gently squeeze the twin's shoulder, "He will be all right, young one. Once his wounds have been taken care of…"

Seeing his old mentor, Elrohir would have smiled if he hadn't been so worried. "How fare _you_ yourself?"

Glorfindel shook his head, "I am fine. Do not worry." Looking around himself he noticed that the fighting had stopped.

Seeing the blonde elf looking puzzled, Elrohir realized he had no idea what the situation was. "The fight is over, Glorfindel. Though the losses are great, the orcs are dead," he informed.

Glorfindel looked at him and smiled slightly. He sounded so grown up right now, as if seeing his father like this made him more serious. Scooping Elrond into his arms, the blonde warrior stood – ready to get his friend the needed attention. He hoped Elladan and the others had made it safely to the cellars. _The others!_

Since there was nothing the younger elf could do besides worrying, Glorfindel decided to send him away to fetch them. "Elrohir, go to the cellars and get Legolas and your brothers. I am sure they would rather be up here and know it is over…" Seeing the hesitance in leaving his father behind, Glorfindel assured, "Your father will be all right. He just needs some care, but he will heal. Now it is better to go downstairs before the others decide to take to the water."

Elrohir grimaced – Estel would _not_ appreciate that at all! With a kiss to his father's forehead, the youngster left. "I will hurry back, Ada. Be there when we return…"

)()()()()(

After several more orc encounters the trio had finally arrived in the cellars. Legolas carefully put Estel down so that he was leaning against one of the wine barrels – though he was strong, carrying a grown up human for so long proved to be too much for him!

Elladan eyed the door warily, "Be prepared to use the hatch," he said before moving one of the huge wine barrels in front of the door. If any orcs decided to return via this passage, it would prove difficult to open the door again. At least difficult enough to allow for a hasty retreat.

Aragorn looked at the hatch and shuddered – he could hear the water streaming underneath it and the hairs on his neck rose. "I am not sure leaving in this manner is wise," he spoke quietly. He had no intentions of going into the water! "Surely we can fight off any orcs that come in here?"

All that gained him were two stares that clearly asked whether he had been hit on his head one time too many. Elladan shook his head, seeing this evasive behaviour for what it was, "Estel, Ada told us we should use it if we have no choice and I dare not go against him."

"Besides," Legolas supplied, "whether you like it or not it _is_ the best course of action. You cannot die here – you are too important. I could not suffer it if anything were to happen to you – again – because I failed to protect you." 

Estel raised his hand to stop his friend and his feelings of guilt. Adopting a sad, pleading look with huge puppy eyes that had always worked on his family when he wanted something, he whispered: "Water, Legolas! I… I cannot… I will not!" His gaze turned to his hands moving restless in his lap.

Bending down to his friend's level, the prince laid one hand on his shoulder. "I know it is difficult for you, but be reasonable!" Changing his grip so that he held the man's chin, he forced Estel to look at him once again, "The water will not hurt you – I will make sure of this! – but the orcs will… Trust me!"

Sighing deeply, the young human nodded in defeat.

Elladan's ears perked up when he heard something outside. He was nearly prepared to take Estel and go outside with Legolas when he recognized the soft footfall – he had known those distinct steps his entire life! His suspicion was confirmed when someone tried to push the door open and a familiar voice called out.

"I know you three are in there, so you had better let me in!" he called, having heard Legolas' last words.

Quickly, the door was opened and relief was seen on all faces and the younger twin told them the news, "The orcs are dead."

Apparently his twin could detect the concern on his face, for he asked him, "What happened?"

Walking over to his brother Elrohir's eyes filled with tears, but they did not fall. "Ada got hurt," he quietly said before being engulfed in a short hug.

Estel's own eyes started tearing up as he feared for his father, "El'hir?"

Pulling out of his twins' comforting embrace, Elrohir walked to his little brother and hugged him, soothing his fears. "Glorfindel says he will be all right, but he looked so terrible! An orc had cut him with a sword!"

"Glorfindel would not lie about such things just to ease your mind," Legolas spoke, "If he says your father will be all right, then it is so…"

No longer able to keep the darkness at bay now that he knew his loved ones would be all right, Estel finally surrendered himself to it.

Feeling the body in his arms grow slack, Elrohir carefully picked up his little brother and without speaking any further words the four made their way upstairs to check for themselves that the older elf would be all right…

)()()()()(

)()()()()(

Once they had all seen Elrond and Glorfindel upstairs they were convinced by both the healers and the Noldor elf himself that he would be all right. He had lost a lot of blood and would feel weak for some time, but thanks to Glorfindel he would live. Grief and guilt over the ones fallen in battle ate at his mind, but he would not let that destroy him.

Though the remaining elves were relieved that the orcs had been killed, it had come at a high price – far too many elves had died that day and even more had needed the attention of a healer. Plus as if to rub it into their noses, the poor elves were forced to gather and burn the bodies of their foe as well as burying their own. Some were making plans to depart West after having been abused by the orcs or after seeing their loved ones being killed and their bodies desecrated. If this was victory it was indeed a bitter one.

The elves from Mirkwood and Lothlorien had been offered to stay for as long as they liked or needed and all hoped that they would be able to pick up their lives again. It didn't seem possible in those first days that the world continued without them, but slowly the elves seemed to come to terms with what had happened. Elrond was grateful of the warriors, both living and dead and silently thanked them for their bravery…

In the first few days the lord of the house had been nearly as snappy as his mortal son (who was once again restricted to his bed) because of the slight concussion he had suffered and he had just _hated_ that he was not strong enough to leave the bed. None save for Glorfindel dared to stay for any long period of time with him – not even his children or Legolas, but luckily after a few days the elven lord declared himself well enough to leave for his own rooms and check up with the elves under his roof. 

Legolas had written a letter as soon as he was able to inform his father of the situation while Elladan wrote a letter to his grandmother, thanking them for their aid and bringing them the bad news. Their foe had been defeated and, as unlikely as it seemed for them right now, life would continue…

Angry and upset, the twins had followed the way out of the cellar and had been surprised at the patience of the orcs when they saw the huge tunnel. No wonder no one had spotted anything wrong until it was too late! From now on, the tunnel would be watched as well and the hatch in the cellar was closed permanently. The enemy would not succeed to come upon them unawares ever again! That the two brothers swore.

)()()()()(

Two months later…

"Uhm, Legolas, can we not do this another time?" Estel begged as he was dragged along by his friend. It had taken several weeks for his legs to heal, but after a lot of exercise and some pain he had regained their full use. Those weeks had been nothing short of torture for both the ranger and his family – Legolas included. For the man because of the time idly spent with nothing to do but stare, talk and read; for the others because Estel had become snappier and grumpier as time passed even though he tried his best to hold it in. All had heaved a relieved sigh when finally after a lot of work, the young Man could walk again. Earlier this day Legolas had asked him to come with him, but when Aragorn noticed the direction they were heading he had started to lay back, hoping his friend would not notice if he decided to disappear. Unluckily for him, the elf did and had grabbed his hand, continuing to walk.

"No, Estel. _Now_ is the time. You have been putting it off for far too long!" Legolas replied, continuing to drag his friend with him.

"Glorfindel set you up to this, did he not? You have been speaking with him, have you not?" Aragorn asked, a note of suspicion dripping into his voice.

Truly surprised, Legolas looked at the human. "I have no idea what you are talking about, but I can assure you I have not spoken to him about my plans. Today is a good day and it is time; remember what we have been talking about?"

Estel blinked and looked askance, "Well, I know… but I was hoping we could do this another ti-"

Legolas looked at his friend with a smile on his face, "You promised, young one. Have you no faith in me? I will let nothing happen to you!"

Cornered by the elf's words, Estel had to admit that he _did_ trust him and with a defeated sigh started to follow the elf of his own will.

When they reached the water's side, Aragorn looked at the still surface. It looked so innocent right now, but the human knew how deceptive it could be. "I was here with the twins then…" he softly spoke.

Legolas looked at him, squeezing his shoulder in encouragement. "I will be right by your side…"

Breathing deeply, Estel steeled himself for what he was about to do. _This will be similar to bathing_ he told himself – **with the exception that this time there will not be a small layer on the bottom, but actually enough to cover you entirely!** the darker side of his mind whispered.  Quickly taking off his tunic lest he lose his resolve Aragorn stripped to his breeches, seeing Legolas do the same.

The Mirkwood elf nodded at his friend and waited for him to slowly walk forward, stepping into the water himself and holding out his hand. Patiently he waited for Estel to take it. When he did he slowly started to lead the young ranger deeper and deeper into the water – keeping eye contact with Estel. Then the elf broke it all of a sudden and gestured with his eyes for Estel to look where he was.

Estel's eyes turned huge when he realized he was up to his chest in the water! He had been so focused on his friend that he hadn't noticed how far they had come. He breathed deeply several times, taking in that he was actually _in_ the water. "Well… this is not so bad," he said – a hesitant smile creeping on his face.

)()()()()(

Legolas and he spent several hours in the water – going even further in it and enjoying the sunshine. Legolas instructed him how to stay afloat and how to swim and finally – after years of being afraid of water, Estel was happily playing in it. The memories were still there, but they and the dreams would dwindle, the youngster was sure of it.

When they were lying on the grass later to dry up, Estel looked up at the sky with a smile on his face – his family would be glad for him as soon as he told them. It felt as if a huge weight he hadn't known was there had been lifted from his shoulders. He turned his head to look at his friend. "Legolas?"

At the questioning sound from the elf, Aragorn continued, "You know what I fear, I mean _feared_, but I was wondering… Are _you_ afraid of anything?" 

Legolas looked at his friend and smiled as he could see the new twinkle in Estel's eyes. The boy had trusted him to help with his well guarded secret, now it was his turn. Turning serious, he started: "What I fear most…"

**THE END**


End file.
